Betrayed by House
by alicerosemalfoy
Summary: Betrayal isn't always one sided. Loyalties are tested when Harry's best friend, Alice, becomes a Slytherin. New friends are found, frinds that don't betray... Hurt can be shared, and love can blossom...even in the serpent's dungeon. DM x OC
1. Pink Paint

This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! :) I re-uploaded this chapter after (finally) having gotten it beta-ed, by my best friend EllieLovesDogs. Also, I changed the name of this chapter from 'Introduction to her Life' to what it's called now, mainly because I thought it was boring. :D Otherwise, no changes in the actual plotline were made. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter, or anything else that may pop up along the way for that matter! I really wish I did, but sadly I don't. :( *sniffsniff*

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Pink Paint  
**_

_When I decided not to tell Harry of my Hogwarts letter, I had no idea what I was getting myself into…_

Alice isn't what ordinary people like muggles would describe as normal. That's because she was far from it.

Alice Dorchester came from a pureblood wizarding family. Now, you have to understand that, though her family was _very _well respected they weren't like most other purebloods, such as a certain Malfoy family. Her father, Alexander Dorchester, worked for the Ministry of Magic as the head of the Auror department. His great-grandfather had been a Vampire, but most of the traits such as actual vampirism weren't found in the family anymore. Alice's mother, Ariel Dorchester, was of French upbringing. She worked as the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, the most famous of Wizarding Schools in France. Mrs. Dorchester's grandmother had been a Veela, so naturally she was extraordinarily beautiful.

Alice herself was brought up in a little village in the Yorkshire countryside. As a young, eleven year old girl she was relatively tall for her age, but not too tall as to be bullied by other children. Not that she knew that many anyways. She was considered an absolute beauty of a child: Most of her features came from the Veela traits on her mothers side of the family. Alice was, as I already said, tall. Her skin was a pale creamy colour, not deathly pale like a dead body or even as whitish as the Malfoys, her cheeks also had a natural flush to them-pale pink like the petals of a rose. Her eyes were a light mixture of turquoise and indigo, framed by long, thick, black lashes. Quite striking really. Her whole face was in perfect proportion. Her hair was as black as the feathers of a raven. Thick and glossy it fell in large curls halfway down her back, framing her face perfectly and contrasting with her complexion amazingly well. Her dark hair colour was the only indication of the Vampire in the family.

Everything about her was elongated and graceful, down to the tips of her fingers.

She was rather 'developed' for her age, which caused older boys to goggle and girls to turn green with envy. Alice was of the opinion that it was rather inconvenient to look like you're 13 when in fact you're only 11.

She was home schooled by her teacher Mrs. Stevens in subjects such as History of Magic, the theories of Charms and Transfiguration, Potions and Arithmancy. Her older brother James had graduated two years previously from Hogwarts. He wanted to be a professional Quidditch player, and to get some experience he taught Alice how to fly. Most other young witches and wizards that she knew, apart from Draco Malfoy, who she wasn't all that fond of, didn't get home schooled in the subjects that they taught at Hogwarts, but instead got to roam around having adventures of their own. But her father insisted that she get a head start and made use of her 265 IQ mind.

When she wasn't "getting a head start" she would ride around the countryside on her stallion, or just read one of the books in the library but her favourite occupation was hanging out with her best friend.

Alice would never admit this to anyone, but she was lonely. She was acquainted with a few of the muggle children in the village and had a few wizarding friends too, but, of all of them she only had one true friend, and his name was Harry Potter. He had moved to the Yorkshire countryside when they were both seven years old. Alice of course knew exactly who he was: _**The** Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. S_he didn't ever mention it to him though, as her father asked her not to. Alice also withheld the fact that she was a witch. Apparently Harry wasn't supposed to know about the wizarding world, something about "preserving his innocence" her father had told her. At the time Alice didn't have a clue about what he meant with that, but as she grew older she started to understand. Harry was still 'the talk of the town' as you may call it. The 'Daily Prophet' speculated constantly about his whereabouts, young witches wondered what he looked like, and her father being the head of the Auror department talked about Death Eaters always seeking revenge for what had happened to their Leader in that fatal night on All Hallows Eve. Alice couldn't stand the idea of her Harry exposed to all that media and the confusion of pure adoration and hatred. _"I reckon Daddy is right, it would scare Harry."_ Alice thought

They had done things together that maybe they shouldn't have, like painting Harry's Uncles face pink or tying Dudley to his bed while he was sleeping. Harry was always the one to come up with the pranks, I guess you could say he had a certain disregard for the rules. Alice was always the one who spied on people as she could move gracefully though the shadows like a panther, or the one who always managed to talk them out of trouble again…They were the best of friends - inseparable. The incident with Uncle Vernon's face was one to be remembered...

_**~Flashback~**_

"I'm bored Harry! Can't you come up with something?" Alice whined as she flopped backwards onto his bed.

They had spent the day annoying Dudley and playing Scrabble, but there was only so much entertainment you could get out of that. It was now 4:30 in the afternoon and they had absolutely and positively _nothing_ to do.

'Well...let me think." Harry went into silent contemplation. Alice had started drawing random patterns onto Harry's worn out blue and white striped bedclothes. _"I really hope for his sake that he comes up with something fun to do soon. I'm sick of just sitting around, waiting!"_

"Okay, I've got it! This may sound really silly and childish to you but I reckon you're getting desperate!" At this last comment Harry looked up, from the small space of ground in front of his 'bedroom' door where he sat with his knees right up against is scrawny chest, and grinned broadly at Alice.

"Just spit it out Potter! I'm not waiting for the grass to grow here!" Alice said, quite irritated. She hated being messed with and most certainly the suspension. It was sure to make her pissy on the long run.

"Can't stand the suspension, what, Dorchester?" Harry asked with a small smirk.

"Harry, I'm warning you..."

"Fine. Here's the plan. You've got paints at your house right? Well, bring some...pink, and we'll wait for Uncle Vernon to take his 5 o'clock nap. Then we sneak downstairs and paint his big, fat face. You in?"

Alice was dumbstruck. This was much riskier than she had thought. Harry's Uncle could wake up at any minute and catch them right in the act. There was no way she would be able to talk them out of that mess. Alice grinned evily. "You're a genius Harry, brilliant even!"

"Yeah, well I try." Harry said, pretending to be very flattered indeed.

"I'll go get my paints right now. Won't be five minutes. You keep an eye on your Uncle." She instructed before pushing herself off his tiny bed and stepped over Harry to get out from the cupboard under the stairs, which Harry called his 'bedroom'.

Not five minutes later she returned with her bright pink paint and two medium sized brushes. "Is the target in dreamland?" She inquired.

"Sleeping like a baby." Harry replied with a sly smile on his face.

"And soon he'll look just like one too, or more precisely like a piglet." Alice laughed quietly, so as not to be heard by potential eves-droppers. "With his big, old round face he'll fit the profile perfectly!"

"Oh, you're ever so sly Miss Dorchester." Harry complimented her appreciatively.

Harry got up from his rather squashed position between his door and bed, to peek out and see if the coast was clear.

"I think you should go first. I'm more likely to stumble and wake him up." Harry reasoned with her.

"If you insist." Alice said as she stepped out from under the stairs.

"C'mon Harry! Keep up!" Alice was already standing in the living room with the paint in her right hand and the brushes in her left. Harry was still hovering in his 'bedroom'.

Thirty seconds later he was by her side after being on the receiving end of one of her death glares. If looks could kill, hers could destroy - and that in a matter of seconds.

"I...I'm not so sure about this anymore, Alice. This could get us into some serious trouble." Harry hesitated with his paintbrush hovering only inches over his Uncles big potato nose.

"Not if we don't get caught. Now stop being such a sissy, it was you idea after all so don't complain!" Alice hadn't been happy about this either, but she wasn't backing out now, she couldn't be weak.

Harry took a deep breath and gently placed his brush on his Uncles face. Vernon just twitched but continued to sleep, lucky them.

After 20 minutes of soft, silent application of paint to face, they were finished. Alice praised Harry's brush from his fingers gently and grabbed the paint. "We'd better go now, don't want to be caught here do we?" This was a rhetorical question, so Harry didn't bother answering but instead followed her out on tip-toes, trying desperately to repress an onslaught of laughter.

They were hardly back in his 'bedroom' and had stored the evidence away carefully, when they heard Aunt Petunia coming home from a tea party, walking into the sitting room and...screaming like a banshee!

"Ohh, Vernie! What ever happened to you?" Here they could hear Uncle Vernon's muffled grunts at being woken so abruptly. "Look at yourself Cuddlebum!"

Alice and Harry were dying of silent laughter. "Vernie! CUDDLEBUM?" Alice gasped, holding her sides as stitches seared up them. Yet to Harry's utter amazement, she still somehow managed to have a look of disgust on her beautiful face. "What kind of silly nicknames are those anyway?" She asked.

"I have absolutely no idea."

They could hear a lot of swearing, grunting and stomping coming from the living room, no doubt from Uncle Vernon.

"Uhoh, he must have seen himself in the mirror over the fireplace." Harry explained.

"We're safe. He can't prove it was us." Alice replied confidently with a small, what was supposed to be a reassuring, nod of her head. Harry wasn't so sure.

"The boy! It was the boy! Where is he, wait 'till I get my hands on him! He'll regret even being born!" Vernon ranted. "BOY! Come here this **INSTANT**!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry glanced over at Alice who just nodded at him once again before opening the door herself and marching out into the hall. Harry followed her, hoping that she would be able to talk them out of trouble again, but he seriously doubted it.

"Good day Mr. Dursley. Is there anything the matter?" Alice asked sweetly without any trace of laughter left in her expression. All that Uncle Vernon could see was a kind and yet concerned expression and big round blue eyes staring up at him.

"Isn't it obvious as to what the problem is here? My...Face...Is...Pink!" He stated. "And I want _you_ boy," now addressing Harry, "to apologize _profoundly_ and then get out of my sight. Don't you dare show up in my presence for at least a week. Do you understand me boy?

"But Mr. Dursley," Alice interrupted, "Harry didn't do that of what you are accusing him of doing. You see, he was with me the whole afternoon at my house. We played 'hide and seek' on the grounds, it was terribly fun!"

Vernon looked at her as if he had been hit on the head with an anvil. He didn't dare disagree with this well spoken, lovely young lady.

"Well then, would you care to explain to me exactly who supposedly did this if it wasn't you." Here he looked at Harry once more.

"We did see Dudley coming here just before we arrived, but then he left again soon after." This, was true, she wouldn't have used unreliable information that had a chance of backfiring on them. They had heard Dudley come home, run up to his room for approximately 15 minutes and then storm back out again. Just the timeline they needed.

"Are you suggesting that Dudders did this?" Aunt Petunia asked in a weak voice. She looked like she was about to pass out as she leaned against the armchair for support, while her right hand covered her heart.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Alice replied innocently. Just then Dudley, Harry's horrid cousin, could be heard slamming the front door before he stomped in and stopped dead in his tracks, staring wide eyed at his father.

"What's going on?" He asked slowly.

"That's just what we'd like to know. Were you here from approximately 5:15-5:30?" Asked Petunia, still clasping her chest.

"Errrrmm...Yea I guess I was" answered Dudley, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Right that settles it. House arrest young man."

"What'd I do?" Dudley was more than confused by the whole situation, but didn't dare question his mother. _"I bet Potter and his little girlfriend had something to do with this. I'll get them later" _he thought to himself_._

Harry was positively amazed! They'd managed to pull it off without getting into trouble, and Alice had landed Dudley house arrest, which was considered as an added bonus. How she did it he'd never quite understand...

_**~End Flashback~

* * *

**_

Please **do** read and review! Constructive critisicm is always welcome! I hope you liked it. :)_**  
**_


	2. Letters of Magic

Welcome! You have arrived at chapter two! I re-uploaded this chapter too after having it beta-ed. Please continue to read and review, it never fails to bring a smile to my face! :)

Disclaimer: The usual...I own nothing.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Letters of Magic_**

_When I decided not to tell Harry of my Hogwarts letter, I had no idea what I was getting myself into…_

It was 8 o'clock in the morning on a Friday afternoon. Harry was having last nights left-overs, cold chicken curry, for breakfast as he heard the mail being shoved through the letter slot in the door and fall with a slight "slap" to the ground.

"I'll get it" he said to Uncle Vernon as he stood up from the table with a sigh.

Uncle Vernon just grunted in reply as he turned to the next page of the newspaper he was currently reading.

Harry walked over to the door, bent down, and picked up the small pile of letters from the ground. He started shuffling through them. _"Bill, Letter for Aunt Petunia, Bill, Postcard from Aunt Marge, Bill, Bill, Letter for me, another Bill - Wait! A letter for ME? Who would write to ME?" _He'd never gotten a letter in his life! Harry turned back to the thick envelope which had clearly his name and address (Mr. Harry J. Potter, Cupboard under the Stairs, Honeysuckle Lane 7, Yorkshire Countryside) written in swirly green ink on the front. He was stunned. _"How in the name of all that's holy did somebody know I live under the stairs!" _he thought to himself. _"Well, I can't let Uncle Vernon, let alone Dudley see this. They'll take it right off me." _As Harry walked past his cupboard door, he slid the letter through the airing slots into his 'bedroom'.

Satisfied with his 'cunning' he traipsed back into the kitchen, trying desperately to hide the excitement with a mask of boredom. He laid the mail on the table and continued to eat, thinking of the letter he was going to read at bedtime._ "I wonder who would send me a letter? I certainly hope it's from some long lost relation, who wants to wish me a happy birthday. Or maybe they took pity on me for having to endure life with the Dursley's and want to wisk me away to their castle! That'd be so cool!"_ At this point Harry imagined a brilliant castle, lit up by thousands of windows and with countless torrents and towers, surrounded by a mysterious dark lake and a ginormous forest to explore in.

"What are you smiling at, you silly boy?" Vernon interrupted his trail of thoughts which caused Harry to jerk back to reality with a start.

"I was just thinking about...my birthday. Yes, that's it." Harry replied. He _had_ been thinking about his birthday tomorrow, just not exactly at that moment. But Uncle Vernon didn't need to know that. Alice would come tomorrow and they could have a good old laugh. They had the whole day together as tomorrow was Saturday. They would probably spend the majority of it at her house though as Aunt Petunia wouldn't allow them to play properly, which was good since the Dursley's house was small and boring. Compared to that Alice's house, or rather mansion, was heaven to Harry: They were allowed to play all over the house and grounds, could eat whatever they fancied and just all in all could do what they wanted to do.

-S-

In the meanwhile at Dorchester Manor, Alice was also enjoying her breakfast that the House Elves had prepared for her: Pancakes drenched in Honey and Syrup with a glass of pumpkin juice. She had hardly started though, when she heard a familiar tapping sound coming from the window. Looking to her right Alice saw quite a handsome looking, brown barn owl sitting patiently by the pane of glass.

"Daddy! The mail is here!" she called out, knowing full well her father was in the neighbouring drawing room reading the 'Daily Prophet', and so in earshot.

"Let it in Sweetheart." Alexander Dorchester replied.

Alice opened the window and to her surprise the owl landed right in front of her, holding out his leg to allow her to remove the letter that was attached. She fed it a bit of pancake before it hooted softly and took flight again. Only then did she turn her attention back to the letter next to her. The moment she saw the green writing and wax seal she knew her Hogwarts acceptance letter had arrived. She recognized it so well after all the times she had sat on her King-sized bed, and fingered one of James's letters. Wondering about when her letter would finally arrive to invite her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st.

"DADDY,DADDY,DADDY,DADDYYY!" Alice screamed in delight.

Mr. Dorchester came in with a kind smile playing on his lips."It's here Daddy, it's finally here!" Alice said while jumping up and down and clapping her hands excitedly before leaping into his caught her with ease and held her tight._"I am going to Hogwarts!"_Alice said in a sing-songy voice. "Well then, we better inform your mother, double check the list to see if we need to add something to the things we bought last week and get your trunk packed. The train leaves in two days, or have you already forgotten that?" Mr. Dorchester reminded her with a smile. "My baby girl is finally growing up. And in no time at all she'll be a fine young woman just like her mother." He regretted time and again that he hadn't spent more time with her when he'd had the chance to do so, and now in only two days time she'd be gone, until the holidays.

Mrs Dorchester didn't get to see her children that often either. She was busy as a bumblebee, trying frantically to keep her hormone-ridden pupils in tact, which was proven to be a difficult feat to pull off, but she managed it. Of course both James and Alice alike missed their dear mother, but at the same time they understood that she did what she loved and did best: teaching and controlling (but not obsessively).

-S-

Later that night, just after he had read his letter from a Wizarding school, called Hogwarts, Harry was having a heated argument with his Aunt and Uncle.

"I _forbid_ you to even talk about those...those _freaks_, for as long as you live under this roof!" Aunt Petunia screeched while waving her hands around, trying desperately to get her point across, but to Harry this made her look utterly ridiculous an he couldn't suppress a snigger of amusement.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you, boy? As your legal guardian-" Mr. Durseley looked utterly disgusted at this, "I forbid you to go to this...this school for sick freaks! You will not..."

At this point of the confrontation Harry got a bit sick of it all. Surely they couldn't actually **make** him stay here. Could they? _"I mean I'm magic, right? I could just... mentally call for help or something, or maybe even turn them into slimy toads! Yes, that would be fun! The look on their froggy faces when, too late, they'd realise what I'd done to them! But I don't actually know how to do that...hmmm..."_

"Are you even listening to what I am saying to you boy?" Vernon bellowed. His face was all sweaty and pink, just like when Harry and Alice had 'prettied him up'. Harry had to smile as he remembered back to that particular incident. And then, just like that he'd gotten an idea for how he was going to get his Aunt and Uncle to let him go._ "I'll just let them think I'm doing magic! Brilliant!"_

"Oh yea, I'm totally listening." Harry replied to his Uncle with just a hint of sarcasm detectable. "And now I have something to say to you!" With that said Harry took a deep breath and started muttering random words. "Hoklios mauri gane brikel..." And on he went, while carefully watching the reactions of his Aunt and Uncle. They both paled, looked at each other and then back at Harry.

"W...What d...do you th...think you're doing there, b...boy?" Vernon asked. He was utterly terrified of the scrawny boy standing in front of him.

"Cursing you." Harry stated matter-of-factly, before resuming his muttering. _"This is turning out so much better than I thought."_ Harry thought to himself as he watched Aunt Petunia faint into Vernon's flobbery arms.

"What did you do to her?" Vernon asked Harry, who was thoroughly enjoying this display, as he held his wife awkwardly.

"Nothing...Yet. She just fainted. Now will you let me go or not? You won't have to deal with me and my gift for a whole year if you do." Harry informed him.

"Sure sure, the sooner the better." Vernon replied, just happy that he wouldn't have to live with the brat for a whole year.

Harry smirked triumphantly. _"They're scared of me. Good."_ As Harry walked out of the room he could just hear his Uncle Vernon mumble something about _"hardly a gift"_.

_"Well I think it is!"_

_

* * *

_

Don't forget to review before moving on to chapter 3!


	3. Of Birthdays and Platforms

Read and review peeps! Keep me smiling! :)

Disclaimer: I own zeroooo!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Of Birthdays and Platforms**_

_When I decided not to tell Harry of my Hogwarts letter, I had no idea what I was getting myself into…_

Alice had gone to visit Harry on Saturday afternoon as it was his 11th birthday.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Alice congratulated him cheerfully after dumping her presents on the kitchen table, and proceeded to give him a hug.

"Thanks Alice, you know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Is that all you're already thinking about, eh?" She asked with a raised right eyebrow.

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights, which Alice found to be quite amusing.

"Ermmm…no- no of course not" Harry was visibly flustered.

"I'm only joking! Golly, Harry, you'd think you of all people would be able to tell the difference!" Alice told him through giggles. Which caused Harry to burst out laughing too. They continued like this for at least five minutes, but instantly stopped once Aunt Petunia walked in with a look on her face that made one think that she had smelled something really bad._ "Last night's incident is probably still effecting her."_ Harry thought somewhat smugly as he remembered back to when he had caused her to faint by just muttering a few words.

"I think we should go to my house now." Alice said, trying to cut through the awkward silence. Petunia just kept staring at them with googly eyes and it was starting to freak Alice out. _"I Wonder why she is acting so weirdly. Harry probably got his Hogwarts letter, but I won't ask, just in case he didn't."_

Alice grabbed the presents off the table, shifted them to her left side, reached for Harry's hand and pulled him out the door.

"What is up with her today?" She asked him while they were walking side by side up to Dorchester Manor, hoping that he'd tell her, but then again maybe it was still a bit early in the day to expect him to gush his 'secret'. She could wait, she had time.

"Oh. That, yeah we had a little argument last night. Nothing big though."

They had arrived at the great mahogany entrance doors. Alice pushed down the handle to her left, and the heavy door swung open revealing the Grand Entrance Hall. Harry had been here many times before, but it still managed to flabbergast him every time. For the floor was light grey marble that was polished to such a standard that it reflected the absolutely huge chandelier hanging overhead. It was truly a beautiful sight to witness: The light streaming in from the tall French windows on either side of the doors, bounced off of the white diamonds that clung like teardrops to the frame, which dispersed the light into hundreds of different sparkling colours that played on the walls, ceiling and floor like fairies. The walls went very high up and around the top edges there were intricate little carvings of, to him, mythical creatures and beings. Facing them was the Main Staircase. It first went up straight and then split itself about halfway so that you could reach either the right or left wing of the Manor.

Alice led him through a door on the left which brought them into a large but cozy reception room. Here she plopped down on an old leather armchair, sighing. Harry followed her example as he sat cross-legged on another one.

"So Harry what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, you decide." Alice mentally rolled her eyes. This issue _always_ arose: _"I don't know you decide." "No, you decide." "I insist that you decide, you're the guest." "I don't know. You can decide for me." _and on it went, sometimes for hours and hours...

"Harry. It's your birthday. We can do whatever you like!"

Harry grinned at her. She knew it was coming. He was so predictable. "You want to open your presents don't you?" She asked, looking over at him.

Harry nodded, excitement evident on his face. He could be so cute sometimes.

"Well then, this one's from me." She handed him one of three neatly wrapped presents that she had cradled in her lap.

Harry took it from her with a muffled "Thanks." and one last glance in her direction before ripping off the wrapping paper. What Harry then held in his hands was nothing big or fancy, but something that he was sure he was going to cherish for the rest of his life. It was a hand made scrapbook with photos of the two of them. The first one on the cover being one with their arms slung over each others shoulders, laughing like to maniacs. Alice had made sure she'd picked 'muggle pictures' so they wouldn't move around.

Harry flicked through the pages. They contained things like their first friendship bracelets that they had made for each other or both of their front teeth, which they had lost at the same time due to an incident with a baseball bat. He was moved. _The_ Harry Potter, The Boy who Lived was moved.

He then continued on with receiving a book from James, and a Monopoly game and framed family photo of the Dorchesters including him, from Alexander and Ariel.

After that Alice and Harry had decided on playing Monopoly, which occupied them for a few hours and finally resulted in Harry winning.

Throughout the day Alice kept wondering if Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter too. Surely he'd tell her if he did, they told each other everything after all. But, the subject of a new school let alone the fact of moving away was never once mentioned by him. He didn't even seem to be acting differently. _"How very odd." _Alice thought to herself. Maybe he hadn't gotten it, maybe Dumbledore wanted for him to mature another year before imposing the great responsibility of being Harry Potter upon him, before telling him the truth. She didn't mention anything to Harry of course, after all, she didn't want to freak him out either.

_The next morning..._

"Alice, baby get up. It's your big day today." Alexander Dorchester said quietly as he gently shook Alice out of dreamland.

"Mmmmmm...Go away!" Alice mumbled groggily as she slid further under her covers.

He knew just the thing to get her up though. He walked over to Alice's large windows and with a flick of his wand the heavy curtains were pulled back. Light flooded into the rose coloured bedroom and Alice stirred in her bed.

"Urghhh..." She groaned but decided that it would be better if she just got up or her father might reach to more drastic measures such as putting a tickling charm on her. Slowly, _very _slowly she rolled out of bed.

Alice was in a bad mood. She had been woken _far_ too early by her standards. She swung open her door and stomped out, leaving her father standing in her room.

"Good morning to you too grumpy!" Alexander called after her cheerily. He knew well enough, that as soon as Alice would realise that she was going to Hogwarts today, that her mood would pick up also. It was just a matter of time.

_"Urgh, I can't believe the cheek of him! Waking me up this early. I'm hungry."_ She thought as her tummy grumbled in protest. Alice decided it would be a good idea to go to the kitchens, she slowly descended a spiral staircase which would bring her to the corridor where the kitchens and storage places were. With both hands she pushed open a pair of heavy doors. As soon as she did this a crowd of about fifty Elves started to run up to her, looking to see what they could help her with.

"Does Miss Alice, want some Pancakes?"

"Does Miss Alice, fancy a bowl of cereal?"

"Does Miss Alice, want some Pumpkin juice?"

"Some Bacon and Sausages with toast, perhaps Miss Alice?"

They all started addressing her at once, offering her food and drink. "I'll have some Pancakes served with Sausages please." She asked politely, looking down at all their eager faces.

James had once told her about the House Elves at Hogwarts, and how they talked funnily. The Dorchester Elves were all educated, so they spoke proper English.

After Alice had gone up to the dining room and had, had her breakfast she leaned back in her chair. _"Something is different today, and I can't think of what it is. Is it somebody's birthday? No, I don't know anyone who's birthday it is on the 1st of September...THE FIRST OF SEPTEMBER! That's IT! I'm leaving for HOGWARTS!" _Alice glanced at her muggle watch that Harry had given her for her last birthday. She had, had to learn how to tell the time first though, but now that she could, she found it quite convenient to always have around. Her eyes widened as she read the time. _"WHAT! It's already 10 o'clock! We have to leave soon, the Hogwarts Express leaves at 11 sharp! I can't possibly miss it! Still so much to do yet so little time. If I hurry I can still make it. Why didn't anybody tell me?" _All these thoughts were racing through her head at top speed. She needed to shower, change into her Hogwarts robes and still pack her trunk._ "Well I can get the House Elves to pack it for me...it'll save time."_

"Tinki?" She called for one of the many House Elves.

With a small 'pop' an excited little being stood next to her. "Yes, Miss Alice? What can I do for you?"

"Would you be so kind as to pack my trunk with all my Hogwarts stuff. You know what goes in there, don't you? And also, could you add some of my personal things, just some books and photos."

"Yes Miss Alice. Would you like me to add some chocolate frogs and sugar quills to your satchel? For the journey I mean?"

"Yes, thank you Tinki. That would be nice." And with a small 'pop' the House Elf vanished again.

Half an hour later Alice was showered, dressed and ready to go. "Can we go now Daddy?" She asked, looking up at her father with shining eyes.

"Have you double checked that you've got everything you need Alice?"

"Yes, I have." Alice sighed. She really wanted to go - NOW!

"Well then, let me just get my cloak and then we can go." strolled out of the room, only to come back in mere seconds later, with his cloak around his shoulders.

"Lets go." He clasped her left hand in his right, and with his left hand her trunk. He then turned on the spot, imagining Platform 9 3/4.

_Only moments later on Platform 9 3/4..._

"_I Don't think I shall ever get over that feeling." _Alice wondered to herself as she thought about that feeling of being squeezed through a tube. Her father had just apparated them, including her large mahogany trunk, to Platform 9 3/4 where she was going to board the Hogwarts Express. She still wondered if Harry was going this year, but blew it off, she was _sure_ he would have told her.

"Now darling, listen carefully to me. Try your best, stay out of trouble and don't forget to write! Can you remember that?" Alexander Dorchester questioned his daughter for the hundredth time.

"Dad, I'm not five anymore, of course I can remember it. And don't worry, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." Alice replied, rolling her eyes. Fathers could sometimes be sooo embarrassing .

"Yes I know, but you're still my little girl." At this Alice rolled her eyes again. "And, Alice, don't forget, that whatever house you get sorted in, your mother and I will always love you and be proud of you."

"Yes Dad, I know. But I really need to go now if I still want to get a good seat. I really don't fancy sitting next to older students." _"I'm going to miss the train, if he keeps going at this rate!_"

"That's my girl!" Mr. Dorchester smiled fondly at his baby girl. He secretly hoped that Alice would be a Ravenclaw, just like him, his father before him and his only son James were. But really he didn't mind as long as she was happy.

With one last hug and kiss on the cheek, Alice ran towards the train. As she was standing in one of the isles she began to think again. _" I wonder if I should look to see if Harry is here…no I won't. Who will I sit with though? I don't know the Weasleys that well, I could go look for Pansy…no, too chatty, Draco? Preferably not. Blaise? Hmmmm…He's not too bad, quite pleasant actually. Yes I'll sit with him."_ And so she set out on a journey to find her old childhood friend, Blaise Zabini.


	4. Awkward Silences

Say hello to cahpter 4!

Disclaimer: I wish Harry Potter were mine...sadly it's not. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Awkward Silences_**

_When I decided not to tell Harry of my Hogwarts letter, I had no idea what I was getting myself into…_

_On the Hogwarts Express_

The train began to slowly chug away from Platform 9¾ . _"Right I really need to find Blaise, I just hope he's not with any of his friends…" _With those thoughts in mind, Alice made her way down the narrow corridor, peeking into the various compartments to see if she recognised her old childhood friend.

They had spent many summers playing together, as his mother was often away on other 'business'. Her own mother had taken pity on the nearly forgotten boy, and had let him stay at Dorchester Manor. Blaise and Alice's favourite occupation back then had been playing hide-and-seek between the neatly clipped topiaries. They could spend hours just giggling away, totally forgetting the point of the game, which was to stay silent and hidden. But they didn't care. They were having too much fun.

Alice smiled as these happy memories filled her mind. With a new found urgency to find her friend she continued her search.

Right at the back of the train, when she had almost given up hope of finding him, she spotted Blaise. He seemed to be sitting alone on a bench, talking to someone opposite him. _"Great, just what I need - some other guy staring at me. Oh well, I suppose I'll survive." _With a deep breath Alice walked up to the sliding door and smartly rapped her knuckles against the glass. Blaise looked up, recognising her, he grinned and slid open the door for her.

"Hey Alice!" Blaise greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi Blaise. Ermmm… I was wondering if I could sit with you?" She asked quietly. "Only if you don't mind of course!" She hastened to add.

Blaise glanced quickly at the person he had been talking to, before turning back to her with a welcoming smile on his face. "Of course Alice, come on in!"

Alice stepped into the compartment, and keeping her head down she sat in the seat next to the window, right beside Blaise. Only then did she dare look up to see not one extra person but three additional boys. The one sitting opposite of Blaise, the one she supposed he'd been talking to before she'd interrupted, was someone she could recognize anywhere: It was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't hard to distinguish after all, with his slicked back, platinum blonde hair that shone like a beacon, alerting everyone of his presence, his steel grey eyes that seemed to bore into the very core of your soul and his ghostly complexion. He wasn't that bad just not particularly open and trustworthy. Narcissa Malfoy, his mother was friends with Alice's mum. They had set the two up on play dates together, the last time was when they were seven. Since then, they hadn't spoken a single word to each other.

**~Flashback~** Three years previously...

"I don't want to play with you." A seven year old Alice stated with a curt nod of her head as she crossed her arms.

"Well I don't want to share _my_ toys with you! Go _away_." Little Draco responded, snatching all his toys out of her reach and protectively clutching them to his chest.

"I'll tell your mum that you're being mean to me and then you'll get into trouble." Alice pouted, glaring at him with her big blue eyes.

"You wouldn't _dare_." Draco narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. He was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's weren't blackmailed and certainly not intimidated by icky _girls_!

"Try me, Malfoy."

Draco stared at her in disbelief as Alice drew in a deep breath, and with a last smirk directed at him, _screamed_. Narcissa and Ariel came running into the room only to see Draco sitting on the floor with all of his toys securely clasped to his chest and Alice screaming and 'crying her eyes out'.

"H-He's b...b...being _mean_ to m...me!" Alice gasped during sobs. You'd have to leave it to her, the girl could act.

"Oh honey, come here." Mrs. Dorchester said as she lifted Alice up off the ground and held her tight, slowly rocking from side to side. While this was going on, Mrs. Malfoy was attempting to get Draco to tell her what had happened.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." She addressed him in a stern tone. "I want an honest answer and I want one _now_. Did you or did you not make Alice cry?"

"Maybe." Draco mumbled. He figured it wouldn't really be relevant since nobody'd believe him no matter what he said.

"You are a very naughty boy! Go stand in the corner young man! I'm_ very_ disappointed in you!"

Draco's face first paled, even more if that was possible, then turned vaguely pink, from there it went to bright red finally turning a dark shade of purple. _"This is so not fair!"_ Were the last coherent thoughts that ran through little Draco's mind before moulding together into an ear-splitting scream. Draco had, had _enough_!

He flung himself to the ground, his arms and legs thrashing wildly about him while he continued to bellow. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"I'm _terribly_ sorry about this Ariel." Narcissa apologized. "I really don't know what's the matter with him at the moment, really I don't."

"Don't mention it Cissy, they're children, what do you expect? Thing like this happen all the time, it's fine."

Alice left and hadn't seen Draco since. _"It serves him right. He shouldn't be mean."_

**~End Flashback~**

"Well, well Dorchester, fancy seeing _you_ here." He sneered at her.

"Malfoy." She coldly replied. Alice was never exactly on 'first name terms' with him, and that wasn't about to change.

She shifted her gaze to the two other boys sitting next to Malfoy and opposite her. They were both large and bulky, playing exploding snap. Apparently they hadn't noticed her arrival yet. _"They don't exactly seem like the sharpest tools in the shed." _Alice thought as she observed their behaviour for a moment before turning a questioning gaze towards Blaise. But before he had time to answer, Malfoy butted in.

_"Typical." _Alice mentally rolled her eyes in irritation.

"This is Crabbe" -here he nodded to the shorter of the two boys- "and that's Goyle."

"Right." Was all she could think of saying. An unnerving silence overtook the cabin. This was turning out more awkward than she had thought.

"So…." Blaise tried to break the awkward silence. "What house do you think you'll be in Alice?"

"Well, I'm really not sure. I'm hoping for Ravenclaw. But wouldn't it just be terrible to be in Hufflepuff? I think I'd die! " That sounded horrible in her own ears, but she felt like all the left-overs got stuck in that House.

"And you, Blaise?"

Blaise smirked. "Slytherin I should hope!" He stated proudly. She thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that he would indeed make a good Slytherin. He was beyond competitive and would hardly stop at anything to win, he was cunning and sly. All traits of Slytherin House.

"Malfoy?" Alice asked.

He once again just raised a pale blonde eyebrow. "Do I really have to say? Or isn't it obvious?" It was. Blatantly. Malfoy would be Slytherin's Crown Jewell. He would be Slytherin Prince. And he would bask is in.

Alice didn't bother asking Crabbe or Goyle. She supposed all she'd get for an answer would be a grunt or a shrug. Alice stared out the window, watching the rural countryside flash by in a blur. She jumped as Crabbe gave some sort of grunt or snort from him-she couldn't tell which. Apparently their game of exploding snap had indeed exploded as the name suggests. Green goo was dripping from his face as Goyle snorted with pleasure at seeing his friend in this 'sticky situation'.

Blaise and Malfoy, who had in the meantime resumed their hushed conversation, stared at Crabbe and then simultaneously cracked a wide grin. Alice rolled her eyes in irritation. _"__**Merlin**__! Boys can be __**so**__ immature! Finding __**profound**__ amusement in a __**mere blob of goop**__. Pathetic, really."_

-S-_  
_

Alice was bored. They had been travelling for the better part of three hours with_ nothing_ to do, but sit there in strained silence waiting for the tension to be relieved. It never happened. She sighed, leaning her head back. _"There __**must**__ be __**something**__ I can do." _Then she remembered that Tinki had meant to pack some of her personal belongings. _"Maybe-"_ She contemplated, _"Tinki thought of packing a book or two."_ With this in mind, she stood, and reached up to grab her bag...but Malfoy was faster. He was on his feet before one could say Fizzing Whizzbees, and had swiftly snatched it from the rack overhead. Silently he handed it to her. _"Well...this is...awkward to say the least."_ Draco thought as they stood -quite closely- together.

"Thanks Malfoy." Came her muffled reply, as Alice sat down, blushing.

Blaise looked at Draco as he sat down rather stiffly, and then burst into a fit of coughs...Alice wasn't stupid, he was laughing his head off. She shoved him, which just caused him to erupt again. Malfoy sent him a death glare and Blaise could distinctly, although he was trying hard to cover it, be heard spluttering "Awkward!"

Alice turned away_ completely _embarrassed! Just then there was a knock on their compartment door and Blaise, still grinning like some maniac, slid it open to reveal a stout, kind looking witch with a food trolley. Crabbe and Goyle, as if instinct was forcing them to, abandoned their game of exploding snap and practically _lunged_ at the poor woman and her trolley.

"Errrmm..Yes, children would you like to buy something? Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters or Pepper Imps perhaps? Or would you rather take a risk with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, or hop to the spot with Chocolate Frogs?"

"Yes, yes, we are aware of what you are selling!" Draco snapped at her in a rather snooty tone of voice. "Now give me some Sugar Quills, Fizzing Whizzbees, Chocolate Frogs, a pack of Bertie Bott's and some Pumpkin Pasties, snap snap."

The stout woman looked quite indignant but gave him what he wanted. Draco paid her 7 galleons, 5 sickles and 2 knuts while trying to shake off Crabbe and Goyle who were staring with hungry eyes at all the lovely items he was holding in his arms.

"You've got your own stuff!" Draco glared at the two lumpy boys.

Sitting back down, he dumped the goods on his lap, offering Blaise some. He of course took two Chocolate Frogs and three Pumpkin Pasties.

Draco, then turning to Alice said, "You want some too?"

"No thanks, brought my own." All this was said, half looking at the floor and only briefly glancing at his face.

"Suit yourself then, Dorchester." Malfoy shrugged, turning his attention back to Blaise who, in the meanwhile was nibbling at a -still wriggling- Frog leg.

Alice, searched her backpack that was lying on her lap. She produced a packet of Ice Mice, a box of Bertie Bott's, some Liquorice Wands, Sugar Quills and a roll of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. She also discovered that Tinki _had_ indeed thought of packing a book, her favourite one too: Pride and Prejudice...what a clever little House Elf.

She popped a Drooble's Best into her mouth and started chewing while turning to the first page of her book. Enthralled by the story she didn't realise the blonde boy who was watching her out of the corner of her eye.

After about half an hour, Draco thought that he ought to say something to her. "Reading _muggle_ stories I see, Dorchester. Purebloods really shouldn't associate with their kind, you know, bad blood." Draco sneered at her. She ignored him, her nose deep within the pages of the book. Alice had heard him alright, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of reacting to his remark. He would have to try harder than that.

"One might think you're a _bloodtraitor_, just like those _filthy _Weasleys. Always putting our superiority in danger by getting too...hmmm...how shall I say it..._attached_. You might just _slip_ and they'll know our little secret, and then what will happen...?" he trailed off. Draco could see her cheeks flush and he knew he'd struck home. In all the time he knew her he'd learned one thing: Alice was proud, proud of being a witch and, even if she wouldn't openly admit it, proud of her pure heritage. Calling her a bloodtraitor was sure to upset her calm front. He wasn't disappointed.

"Shut your gob Malfoy! You have no idea!" She spat at him.

"Ooooh, touchy aren't we...bloodtraitor?" Draco smirked.

"Don't you _ever_ dare to call me a bloodtraitor again! You're just a spoiled brat and a Death Eater's spawn at that! If one of us is a bloodtraitor it's _you_!"

Draco was _livid_ to say the least. His normally colourless cheeks had a pink flush to them and his lip was twitching dangerously. He looked like he was about to use an Unforgivable on her, and _not_ regret it.

Alice was enraged but satisfied with the fact that Malfoy was too, and she turned back to the sentence she'd been reading.

-S-

To Blaise, one hour, felt like an eternity. Two of his best friends weren't prepared to talk and he was just sitting there...in dead silence. Crabbe and Goyle had fallen asleep so he couldn't even find enjoyment at their utter stupidity. He cleared his throat, trying desperately to make some sort of noise. Nothing, silence. He tried again...zero. He coughed.

"What's wrong with you Zabini? Choking?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaise jut shook his head.

-S-

"When are we getting there?" Draco whined after yet another hour of silence. Alice ignored him and kept her eyes focused on the page. Which left Blaise to answer his question.

"It must be about 6 o'clock in the evening, judging by the daylight." I guess you couldn't really call it _daylight_ as it was more dark than light.

-S-

An eternity passed when Alice finally looked up. "We're slowing down..."

Alice was standing on Hogsmeade Platform, students flowing like water around her. All merging together in the rush. She felt dizzy. She was finally here, at _HOGWARTS_! Well, not actually _at _Hogwarts yet...but pretty close!

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years gather 'round!" A giant of a man shouted.

_"That must be Hagrid. James told me about him."_ She thought.

"Ugh! That great _oaf_! Father told me _all _about him! You know, he's such a...!" Draco was lost for words and was doing wild hand-gestures, trying to get his point across.

Alice was walking on Blaise's right and Draco on his left, while being closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle, still yawning.

They got ushered into small boats with a lantern each hanging on them. Draco got in one with Crabbe and Goyle, obviously avoiding any contact with Alice since their 'little tiff'.

Blaise got in with Alice when Pansy Parkinson confidently stepped into the boat and sat down. "Hey, guys! You don't mind do you?" She asked upon seeing their slightly stunned expressions.

"No, not at all Pansy." Blaise said, side-glancing at Alice. Them and Pansy _had_ been friends to some extent. Blaise was of the opinion that she tended to be too loud at times, as he was rather quiet. Alice thought that Pansy tended to be just a bit too chatty, she was one _all_ for the gossip.

"So. Have you heard the news? You'll never guess-"At this point she cut off. Somebody had fallen out of their boat. Poor kid. Pansy started to cackle in amusement. She was overcome by mirth.

A long tentacle reached out and grasped the struggling body from the water and placed it back into the boat. Turning to Blaise Alice said, "Remind me never to go swimming in this Lake." Blaise just nodded, his eyes wide with what he'd just witnessed. Pansy had shut up the moment the tentacle had emerged from the depths.

"Heads dow' children! Keep yer heads dow'!" Hagrid called out. Every one's heads shot down at once, not wanting to fall into harms hands again.

The boats magically sailed into a little cavern, where they stopped abruptly. Hagrid stood on the shore, helping the struggling first years stumble clumsily out of their boats. Alice, Blaise and Pansy were soon joined by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, also friends of them. Together the little group followed Hagrid up to the mighty castle. It was all Alice had ever dreamt of: Mighty Towers, Stone walls and lit up windows. The 100 take or leave first year students streamed into the Entrance Hall, shivering from the cold. One boy in particular, one with a funny Irish accent was sopping wet.

"That must be the sorry sop who wasn't capable of even staying in a boat!" Draco loudly whispered to Blaise so everyone could hear it. The boy just blushed as the whole gang laughed...all except Alice.

She was standing between Blaise and Pansy, who was chatting away to Daphne, what else? Just then her eyes caught sight of a familiar shock of black hair. "Harry?" she quietly said to herself.

"HARRY!" Alice suddenly screamed as she recognized the green eyes behind round glasses.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! Go to chapter 5 to see what Harry has to say...but not before reviewing!


	5. Betrayed by House

You have entered the magical world of Chapter 5! Are you ready? Sure? Well, then get reading!

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Betrayed by House_**

_When I decided not to tell Harry of my Hogwarts letter, I had no idea what I was getting myself into..._

"HARRY!" Alice screamed in delight.

She was standing next to Blaise, not quite sure if she should talk to him or not, when she had spotted the unmistakeably messy, jet black hair of her best friend. _"So he did come after all. But he didn't even bother telling me…"_ Alice thought, her feelings slightly hurt.

"Alice?" Harry turned around, searching the crowd of 1st years. He was sure he had heard her…And then he spotted her. There she was shoving her way through, quite effectively from the looks of it.

She skidded to a stop, right in front him, her cheeks slightly flushed, and gave him a hug.

"What the hell are you doing here Alice?" he asked, with his brows slightly furrowed.

"Why do you think I'm here? Use your head Harry! I'm a witch!"

Harry stood there, in utter shock, staring at his best friend. Just then an unnaturally tall, red headed boy stepped out from behind Harry. He seemed vaguely familiar to Alice.

"You're...umm...you're, you're a Dorchester. You're Alice, Alice Dorchester. I know you! Your father works with my dad at the ministry."

"Ohhh...Yeah! You're...one of the Weasleys. Nice to meet you." Alice said while glancing nervously at Harry who was still rooted to the spot, looking between Alice and the redhead.

"Dorchester?" A bushy haired girl piped up. "Your a _Dorchester_? By golly, I never thought I'd ever meet a Dorchester. Your parents must be Ariel and Alexander Dorchester! I've read so much about them. Your father is one of the most famous Aurors there are. You know, he has brought down more Death Eaters than any other _and_ is said to have invented the `Angelus Consisto Excessum´ and the `Obligatus Palam Pravus´ spells, both, of course frequently used in hunting dark wizards all over the world. Fascinating! "The girl blabbered wide-eyed. "Your mother is a living legend, being the Headmistress of Beauxbatons after all. In addition to that she invented the 'Decorus Mens Mentis' Potion! She really is inspiring and brilliant, you know!"

"Yes, I'm aware." Alice said flatly. She was feeling rather uncomfortable by all the children, who had in the meantime, turned around to stare at her like she was some sort of extraordinally freaky animal locked in a cage. She glanced nervously at Harry, and saw a flash of anger cross his emerald eyes.

"You _**knew**_! You knew about _who_ I am, _what_ I am and about-" at this point Harry was gesturing wildly with his hands "this whole magic thing?" He spat fiercely at her.

"Harry, listen-"

No, Alice. I won't listen. You went behind my back! You're nothing, nothing but a traitor. There was a time where I thought I could trust you but now..." At these last few words Harry's voice ceased to be aggressive, but turned sad and maybe...disappointed?

Alice was on the verge of tears. Why didn't Harry understand that she'd done it to protect him, to shelter him? She was hurt, was he really that mad and disappointed in her?

Like the other children, Draco, Blaise and the rest of the gang, had devoted their full attention to the ongoing argument. "What do you reckon we should do?" Blaise muttered to Draco, who just shrugged and looked slightly confused.

"She never told me she was friends with Potter. Did you know?" He asked back.

"Sure, those two are best friends, inseparable."

"How come nobody told me?" He hissed.

"You aren't even friends, well not really. Anyways you haven't seen her in years!"

"Still, you could have told me at least!" At this statement Blaise grumbled before Draco continued more quietly. "She seems...kinda sad? Don't you think?"

"Yea...I guess." Blaise mumbled at his feet.

"Well...?"

"What well?"

"I'm not watching this any longer. She may not be my friend, and we may hate each other, but she _is_ a pureblood after all and I will not tolerate him upsetting her!"

"Draco, he's _Harry Potter_!"

"So what? I'm not scared of him. He's powerful, he might be a profitable ally."

"You talk like your father sometimes." Blaise looked at him.

"Thanks." Draco replied smugly. He loved it when people thought of him like his father: respectable, powerful, rich, handsome, manipulating, cunning, rich, smart, sly and rich. Yes, indeed Draco Malfoy indulged in it.

He and Blaise strolled confidently over to the two squabbling best friends, who were staring daggers at each other though one looked like her dams were about to burst.

"Is there a problem here?" Draco lazily drawled from his position behind Alice, even though there so clearly _was_.

"Who do you think you are? It's none of your business." Harry spat back.

"Oh. Well, you see it_ is_ my business, _everything_ is my business. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Nice to make your acquaintance _Potter_." A lanky, red-haired boy sniggered as he introduced himself.

"You think my name's _funny,_ do you? No need to ask who you are: Hand me down robes, disgusting hair, and a ridiculous complexion, _you must be a Weasley_." The addressed scowled and took a step back.

Turning back to Harry, Draco continued. "You don't want to be going making friends with the wrong sort Potter, I can help you there." He said as he held his hand out.

"No thanks, I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself." Harry replied, glaring up at the boy who called himself Malfoy.

"Suit yourself then." Draco retaliated cockily.

Harry was annoyed, no, he was positively _livid_. Alice had lied to him for years, had other friends he never knew about and thought she could get away with it. He sent the worst glare he could muster and let it roam from Alice to Malfoy on to a dark skinned boy next to Malfoy and over a small group of people that had assembled themselves behind the pale boy during their...conversation. They were made up of three girls: One short, stocky one with lank brown hair. One with honey coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes. And the third girl had a black, sleek bob, dark eyes and stood with her arm crossed over her chest. The remaining members of the group were three boys: two lumpy, brawny looking boys whose faces were blank as a sheet of paper, though one was taller than the other. The third boy to the equation was a boy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Alice, you coming?" Blaise whispered. She just stood there, staring at nothing, and yet at everything. Remembering all the happy memories she'd had with Harry, all the Birthdays and Christmases they'd shared. In all their years of camaraderie they'd never _once_ fought like this.

"Yea _Alice_. You just go run along with your mates. Have fun!" Harry said sarcastically.

Silence.

"Alice, come _on_." Blaise urged, pulling gently at the sleeve of her robe. Her best friend was being cold and hostile, and people she'd never thought would have cared, cared...somehow.

"You're a _nasty_, _backstabbing __**cow**_! Don't _ever _think I'll trust you again!" Harry spat before turning to the Weasley boy.

"Back off Potter! Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that! Have you no self respect? Treating a young lady such as Alice here in such a disgraceful manner. You should be ashamed." Draco said dangerously lowering his voice to a growl.

Harry blushed and scowled at Malfoy.

"Come on Alice. Let him calm down." Draco said whilst gracefully walking away. "The show's over people." He said to a bunch of giggling girls looking at him.

To her own amazement Alice followed. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. _"He called me Alice! He __**actually**__ called me__** Alice**__!" "Why did he defend me?" "Why does he even care?" "Has he forgotten about our fight?" "I hope he's not mad at me." "Why didn't he insult Harry like he could have done? How come he just walked away?" _On and on her mind rambled... - Only to be broken quiet suddenly by shrieks of terror from surrounding girls. She looked up only to see a pair of translucent ghosts floating across the Entrance Hall.

"Sissies." She muttered, thinking that nobody would hear her. She was wrong. Blaise, who was standing next to her, snorted with laughter. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to suppress the urge. He just couldn't stop himself, doubling over with waves of humour rolling through his body. Draco shot him a judging glance which caused Blaise to immediately compose himself.

All heads, scared and calm, turned at the steady 'tap tap' sound echoing from down one of the halls. Mere seconds later, a tall, stern faced witch wearing long merlot coloured robes was standing in front of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. I will now explain to you all about the Sorting House Ceremony. To start things off: There are four Houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and...Slytherin." The last House she named with a sour note, in fact McGonagall even looked like she'd swallowed a lemon as her lips were sucked into a thin, disapproving line.

"Named in descending order from most loved to least favourite." Draco whispered bitterly to Blaise. To which the addressed nodded curtly, scowling.

"...Each House in itself has produced great and powerful wizards..." She continued, to which Draco, of course, had some sort of smart remark: "Except Hufflepuff." Blaise sniggered.

"Will you two _shut up_ and be quiet!" Alice hissed. "You'll get us all into trouble."

"Oooh! Who's playing teacher's pet?" Draco mocked her.

"I _mean _it!"

"Boohoo! I'm _sooo _scared! What you going to do, Dorchester? Cry for Daddy to put us ickle wickle boobs behind bars?" Sarcasm was seeping from every pore of his body.

"No. But you listen to me _Draco Lucius Malfoy_, If you get me so much as a warning then, _mark my words_, you will _rue_ the day you set your sorry pair of feet onto this earth!"

"Oh _really_? And, pray, tell me how you plan on doing such a thing, for I cannot imagine you _ever_ putting a toe out of line." Here his left eyebrow rose to his hairline and his lips took on the shape of a smirk.

"Traitor!" She snapped back, reminding him of their previous fight on the train.

"Why! You little-" He started but was cut off by Professor McGonagall's sharp voice.

"Mr. Malfoy! That is _quite_ enough from you! Such behaviour will _not_ be tolerated here at Hogwarts!" She hissed at him in a quiet voice that somehow everyone could hear. "As it's your first day you will only receive a warning. If I find you behaving in such a manner again you will be sent to Headmaster Dumbledore and receive severe punishment for your deeds. Have I made myself understood?" She now looked around at all the little first years, who were wriggling uncomfortably under her stern gaze. "That goes for_ everyone_ here." The Hall fell silent, you could've heard a pin drop it was that quiet.

"Right. Let's continue. The Houses were founded by Godr..." Alice's mind had started to wonder again into far off lands and unknown territory. She had heard all there was to hear from James and read all there was to read from books, about Hogwarts. What only seemed about two seconds was in fact fifteen minutes of daydreaming. She was woken by the sound of McGonagall's voice piercing through the wanderings of her mind. "Now. Please follow me into the Great Hall where you will be attending the Sorting Ceremony, meet the Professors, be familiarised with the rules and of course enjoy a hearty dinner! Follow me children, in pairs please everyone!" Here she started stalking around the large group of children, sorting them into pairs and breaking up minor squabbles.

As fate would have it Alice found herself standing in awkward silence next to no one else...but Harry Potter. Now, this wouldn't have been a problem if they had never had a fight, he wouldn't have driven her to the brink of tears and Draco Malfoy wouldn't have defended her so publicly. But this was not the case. It took her all the will-power she had to not look at him, talk to him or jump into his arms, crying. Instead she forced herself to stare at the back of some, unimportant kid's head, trying _very_ hard not to open the flood gates. Little did she know that Harry was sharing her exact thoughts.

Whilst Professor McGonagall was diplomatically breaking up a fight between a pair of twins, Harry took a deep breath, and turned to her. "Look," He said shyly "I really didn't mean to fly at you like that. I'm sorry Alice, okay? Friends?"

Alice let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding, and looked at him. "Best Friends?"

"Forever."

"And ever?"

"Of course. Best Friends for ever and ever. I _promise_!" At this Alice smiled and gave her best friend a tight hug. _"I don't ever want to let go."_ She thought. They broke apart from their embrace as McGonagall cleared her throat for silence.

"Now. Will you finally settle down, please, so we can carry on." The noise came to an abrupt halt. "Thank you." And with that she turned smartly on her heels and with lengthy strides led them to a pair of dark, heavy looking Oaken doors that reminded Alice strongly of her own front doors at home. The doors swung open majestically, opening up to a _very_ large Hall. The Great Hall. All heads turned towards them. Staring.

The first years huddled more closely together and shuffled their way up to the head of the room, where a long table stretched from one side to another, seating the teaching staff and Headmaster. As their slow procession started, whispering, giggles and muffled laughter broke out among the older students.

_"Harry Potter?" "Really? I'd never have guessed!" "It's him!" "Look! Look at him!" "It's really him!" "Potter? Is it true then?"_ Next to her Harry flushed a bright shade of pink, which made her grab his hand even tighter than before.

McGonagall made them line up in front of the head table, where a small, wooden, three-legged stool stood with a very old and worn out looking hat perched on it's seat. _"So __**that's**__ what the Sorting Hat looks like! I never imagined it to be...quite that rusty looking."_

"What do we have to do?" Harry leaned towards her.

"You just go up when your name is called and simply put the hat on."

"That's all there is to it? Really? Wow, Ron was going on about having to fight a troll! Do they even exist?"

"Oh yea! They're all over the place, you just don't see them. And when you do your mind get's obliviated by the Ministry of Magic." She replied matter-of-factly.

Harry blinked. Had he just heard right? "Your mind gets...what? And...did I get you right...there's a Ministry of Magic?"

"Sure there is. Weren't you listening to what your...friends...were saying? My father works for the Ministry and so does the Weasley kid's dad...what did you say his name was again?"

Harry stared bluntly at her, then shook his head, still not fully able to comprehend all information at once. "Ermm...Ron, yea, that's his name." He nodded.

Before the two could discuss the matter in more detail, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rose from his throne. Spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture he said "We shall welcome our new students here at Hogwarts with a feast they will remember until their dying day. But first," Here there was a dramatic pause, "the Sorting Ceremony must take place." After studying the, mostly scared, looking faces of the newcomers he smiled kindly, and with a twinkle in his eye he said "Let the Sorting begin!"

All eyed focused on the Hat. _"I wonder if it's really going to talk, just like James told me." _Alice's eyes were fixed on the worn out lump.

The Hat twitched. Next to her Harry blinked and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Did it ju-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Alice hushed him waving her hand in his direction, too occupied with the Hat to spare him a glance.

A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, to which Harry's green eyes bulged and his mouth hung wide open...and the Hat began to sing:

_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

Here there was a short pause, in which Alice glanced over at Harry, who seemed to be about to faint from pure shock and disbelief.

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

This was the really exciting part. The description of the Houses and their traits.

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_"Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad" _Went through her mind._ "It's mostly good wizards that are in that house...but I'm not exactly the bravest of people, neither have I much nerve. But still, you never know, really, do you?"_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_"__**I don't think so**__! Not while I can still think."_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_"That's most probably my House. James, Father and Grandpapa were all there, I just __**know**__ I'll be a Ravenclaw...I've a ready mind, am witty and actually__** like **__to learn."_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_"Well, I __**am **__rather sly and cunning and fiercely competitive, but I'm not sure I'd use __**any**__ means to achieve my ends but I guess it would depend on the situation. I know for a fact I'm a sore loser, I'll admit to that...I'm still a Ravenclaw, though!"_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!'_

The Hall packed with students burst into deafening applause as the song came to an end. The Hat bowed to each of the four tables where the students were seated. Alice supposed those were the separate House tables. She studied the large banners suspended in mid air over them. The one on the far right, from the entrance and far left from where she was standing at the top, showed and image of a black serpent on a dark green background lined with silver. Slytherin. The one next to that displayed a golden raven on a dark blue background lined with silver. Ravenclaw. The next one after that, the second from her right, was a yellow banner with a badger on the front. Hufflepuff. That meant that on the far right was the Gryffindor House Table. It was a dark merlot red with a majestic golden lion pictured, it was truly amazing. But what really took her breath away was the ceiling, it was a velvety black and dotted with twinkling stars.

She looked over at Harry and saw him staring googly-eyed at the enchanted ceiling, but returned her glance as he felt her looking at him. "What...? How...?" He stuttered, pointing at the ceiling. Alice opened her delicate mouth to answer but, once again, the bushy haired girl from earlier butted in. "It's only bewitched Harry, you know, to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _'Hogwarts: A History'._ Truly amazing isn't it Harry?" The girl was blubbering with excitement. "It's terribly hard to believe there's a ceiling there at all! Don't you think so too?"

By this time Alice was ever so slightly seething with jealousy. _She _could have answered it too. And anyways, who was that frumpy girl? Alice was Harry's best friend, he had said so himself. But from the way frizz-girl was gushing you'd think _she _was.

"What House do you reckon you'll be in Harry? Oh it's _ever_ so exciting! All Houses are, of course, brilliant! I think of myself as a bit of a Ravenclaw or maybe even a Gryffindor. They say Dumbledore was from that House, oh what an _honour_ it would be to follow into his footsteps! Don't you agree?"

Alice was irritably twirling a lock of black hair. She felt like the third wheel, forgotten. A profound dislike for that frizz-girl was starting to breed inside her...and it was spreading fast.

Dumbledore made a deep rumbling noise in the back of his throat and only then did the student body realise that they had never stopped talking after the Sorting Hat's song, but had taken up on conversation. Once again the Hall fell silent, even that know-it-all shut up...finally.

McGonagall straightened up and strode over to the Sorting hat. She pulled a roll of yellowish parchment from under her cloak, unrolled it and clearing her throat called the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah!" A terrified looking girl with long, blonde pigtails and a round, pink face stumbled out of the midst of first years. From the back of the crowd where Alice was standing, she could still make out every single child due to her height.

This, Hannah girl put on the hat which fell over her flitting eyes, and gingerly sat down on the stool provided. After only a moments pause the rim of the Hat opened again and shouted out so all could hear her fate: "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table second from the right cheered as she made her way, totally embarrassed, towards them.

"Poor girl." Alice muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, nothing..."

The Hat, in the minutes to come, spat out another Hufflepuff, called Susan Bones, two Ravenclaw boys Terry Boot and Michael Corner and a girl, Mandy Brocklehurst, the first Gryffindor of the night was a ditzy looking girl called Lavender Brown, a bulky girl called Milicent Bulstrode that reminded her of Crabbe and Goyle was made the first Slytherin and after her Vincent Crabbe was too. Then it was her turn.

"Dorchester, Alice!"

"Good Luck!" Harry smiled at her. Crossing her fingers she glided through the crowd like knife through butter...this wasn't hard because her fellow year mates parted easily for her, though they hadn't done such a thing for Hannah, Susan or Terry. As she walked, the boys smiled at her. _"Perverts."_ She thought.

Alice reached the top, glanced at McGonagall, took the hat, sat down and gently placed the scruffy old Sorting Hat on her head. The last things her eyes saw before the hat covered them was a smiling Harry and...the Slytherin table.

_"Ahhh...yet another Dorchester. Welcome. The whole family in Ravenclaw...yes, I recognize the brains and eagerness to learn...but, there's something else there too. Very competitive I see...a slight bitterness." _The musky voice of the Hat rang in her head.

_"What do you mean?" _

The Hat ignored her.

_"Your loyal...very much so, stand to what you believe in. Don't like getting into trouble, a very good trait to have if I dare say so myself...not that you don't do things that wouldn't get you into great trouble, very cunning indeed."_

_"What are you trying to say?" _Alice had a pretty good idea where this 'conversation' was heading...and she didn't like it one bit!

_"Have a bit of an attitude, don't we missy?" _

_"Don't you __**dare**__!" _Alice was getting frantic, she'd rather not be in that House. What would she tell her father? Or James, he'd be so disappointed!

_"Well then it must be..."_

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

Alice closed her eyes._ "Well, at least I'm not in Hufflepuff."_ She tried to comfort herself. The horrid Sorting Hat got lifted off her head, and she blinked from the brightness before standing up and, in a daze, walked through her fellow first years where she stopped in front of Harry. To her surprise he glared up at her. A mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Go, slither into your corner. Traitor."

Alice frowned. What had frizz-girl and lava-hair-boy told him to make him so prejudice against Slytherins? And what was it with people and calling her traitor these days?

"Harry?"

"Go! Just go!" And she did. She turned and walked down three small steps and made her way to the Slytherin table, where she was greeted with cheers and to her annoyance...wolf whistling from the boys...great.

She sat between two senior girls, near enough to Crabbe though, and started fidgeting with the sleeve of her robe. Alice wasn't really listening to what was going on. _"What is up with Harry? He __**promised **__me, we'd be friends for ever and ever. And now what? He's back to hating me again? Because of what __**House**__ I'm in? For all he knows, he could end up here too because, what he's doing is just being a mean coward!" _Alice frowned and leaned her head against her hand, in a sulk. She hardly noticed when her fellow Housemates erupted as Goyle was chosen to be one of them. Though her head snapped up as frizz-girl nervously stepped up to the Sorting Hat. What was her name? She hadn't caught it. Alice leaned over to where Crabbe and Goyle were staring gormlessly into space. "Psst! Crabbe, Goyle! Did you hear what that girl was called?"

Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumm looked clueless as they shrugged their heavy shoulders. "Dunno."

Alice looked around. There was Blaise's older sister, Zahara sitting with a group of friends, or Pansy's brother Scott but she didn't really want to talk to a boy. In a rush to get the name before the Hat decided on what House to put her in, she turned to the senior girl to her right.

"Excuse me, but what is that girls name?" She asked pointing at Frizz-girl.

"Granger...Granger something. Hannah I think, no, that's not it either. Maia?" She leaned over Alice to get the other senior's attention. "Do you have any idea what that kid's name is up there?" She looked pointedly at frumpy up top.

"Hermione Granger, I think. Never heard of her. Must be a mublood, I reckon. Even looks the part, she does!"

"Thank you." Alice said, looking up to them. _"Muggleborn huh? No wonder she'd never heard of Hogwarts, but only read about it."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat announced. _"At least I don't have to put up with her."_ A ripple of relief swepped through her as she thought about that.

Still focused on the top of the Hall, she heard McGonagall call: "Greengrass, Daphne!"

Daphne hesitantly stepped over to the hat and placed it on her head. No ten seconds passed as she was announced to also be a Slytherin. With a big grin on her face she skipped towards Alice. Alice wasn't really tight friends with Daphne, but her mother had set up tea parties for them and Pansy. They were always made to wear cute little dresses and sip pumpkin juice with their dollies. What was it with mothers and play dates, anyway?

"Oooooh! Isn't this exciting! Were all going to be in Slytherin together! You, Me, Pans, Draco, Theo and Blaise! Us girls can have slumber parties and all!" Daphne always got very, _very _excited. Just like Pansy. Both were totally into gossip and, of course, boys. Even at their tender young age everything was boys this and boys that.

"Chances are we'll be sharing a dormitory Daph." The unenthusiastic reply came.

"Yay! Even better!"

"Woohoo." Note the heavy sarcasm.

Daphne continued blabbering away, only answered by the odd grunt, "Mmmmh..." and distracted "Sure, sure" injected by a very pissy Alice. She only finally shut up when the senior girl, Maia, got so agitated to have to sit next to such an annoying little first year, that she'd told Daphne to shut her gob or she'd shut it for her.

After about twenty other kids having being sorted, Professor McGonagall called with obvious distaste: "Malfoy, Draco!"

Next to her, Alice could see Daphne straighten up to get a better view. Turning around she said: "It's sooo obvious he's a Slytherin. I mean, who would doubt it?"

"Nobody..." Alice scowled. It **was** obvious. Very much so. And she's have to spend the better half of her childhood in close proximity to him. Great. Just what she needed.

Draco, strolled confidently up to the ragged hat, smirked and delicately placed it on his precious hair. The Sorting Hat barely made contact, when it literally _screamed_ **"SLYTHERIN!"**

The whole Slytherin Table erupted in cheers, whistling and manic clapping. Malfoy was a celebrity! What a surprise!

Smugness was radiating from him, you could almost see it...almost.

King of Smirks swaggered, there was no better word to describe his walk, up tp them. Maia scooted very far down the bench to give your Royal Smirk the space he deserved...not.

"Daphne." He greeted sitting down next to her. "Dorchester." He nodded.

"Oh Draco! I knew you'd be in this House!" Daphne said giggling. "Didn't I say so? Right Alice?"

"Right."

This was getting worse by the minute. She scowled down at her hands, simply because there was nowhere else too look without having to look at_ him_. He was sitting right in her view of the Sorting, and as he was even taller than her he was blocking her line of sight.

"Nott, Theodore!" McGonagall called from the top. Theo was a good looking kid. He didn't have the perfectly bred features that Malfoy had, but none the less, he was rather handsome. His hair was a dark blonde and sort of messy, not at all like Draco's neatly gelled-back hair, and fell into his eyes which were a deep, chocolate brown. Theo was the most quiet one of the boys. He didn't strut around like Draco and wasn't as casual as Blaise. But even though people might think he was a goody-two-shoes, he was far from it. He was manipulative on a whole different level, he'd study a person and would be able to tell you their weak points, and with this information he could play people like a violin. There was no doubt he'd make a perfect Slytherin. And sure enough, after only a few seconds, he had joined them at their table, sitting between Daphne and Alice.

"Good evening Alice. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages." He asks politely.

"Um...Good evening Theo. I'm doing...okay. How have you been holding up?" _"Wow, what a stiff conversation. It sounds really scripted."_

"Fine, fine..."And with that said, he turned towards Daphne who's face lit up as he talked to her. To Alice and the rest of the world it was pain-stakingly obvious that she fancied him, and had since the early days of their friendship. Daphne denied it and Theo was oblivious to the whole situation, which made one wonder how developed his 'people reading' abilities really were.

"Parkinson, Pansy!" Came McGonagall's stern voice, which reminded Alice that the sorting was still taking place.

_"They've reached 'P', that means it'll be Harry's turn soon...oh how I do hope he'll be a Slytherin." _Though Alice seriously doubted that. But a girl could dream. Harry really wasn't the perfect Slytherin: He was brave, foolishly so, and always felt he needed to prove himself. He never accepted an outcome that would be profitable for him but not for others, in other words he wasn't a selfish kind of person. His ideal House would be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, though Alice really hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

While Alice had been exploring the wonderful world of her mind, Pansy had also made the Slytherin Team. Next up: "Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called, it seemed to Alice that she had tried not to shout it out too loudly, but of course _everyone_ heard. This time, unlike the slightly bored murmuring that could be heard throughout the Ceremony, all hell broke loose. All the pupils were having some sort of conversation, though you couldn't really describe it as such as it was more like excited chattering at a very loud level. Even the Slytherin table was a buzz of excitement. All Houses wanted 'The Boy Who Lived' to be part of theirs, Slytherin was no exception.

"Quiet! All of you!" McGonagall screeched over the noise. Nobody payed her the slightest bit of attention.

With a smile and twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore rose. Before it had proved to be effective, but now, everyone was way too distracted to pay him heed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" His voice boomed. "Would you all be so kind as to settle down?" Alice looked around her, for the Hall had fallen into silence, and was astonished to see heads bent in shame but eyes sneaking peeks at Harry.

"Continue, please." With a smiling twinkle in is eyes he nodded to Harry in encouragement before seating himself again. Harry, who looked like a terrified deer caught in the headlights, tripped up to the Sorting Hat. Alice could see him look at McGonagall, who nodded. Harry put on the Hat and sat down, his legs dangling over the floor.

Minutes passed, and still the Hat didn't speak. Confused murmuring could be heard vibrating through the room. Of course, sometimes the Hat took a while to decide, but this long? Really?

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat finally shouted. Alice felt weak, if she'd been standing she would have been sure to fall. The world around her, the enchanted ceiling, excited chattering and the euphorious cheers coming from the opposite side of the room, blurred into one giant mess. Everything felt numb. _"Are we really__** that**__ different?"_

"Alice? Alice!" Pansy's shrill voice somehow broke through her barriers. "Alice! Snap out of it!" Her hand was waving in front of Alice's shimmering eyes.

"Huh? What?" Alice was shaking her head, confused.

"You zoned out! Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Pansy sounded really worried. Tears welled up in Alice's eyes, hearing the cheers from those **stupid **Gryffindors who stole away her best friend!

"Can't...breathe!" She gasped.

"You know, you really should lie down. You've gone quite pale, more so than usual I mean." Theo added, looking at her shocked face.

"No, no! I'm...I'm okay!" Alice was strong, composing herself was second nature to her. She could mask emotion when necessary, not quite as well as other certain people, but it was sufficient. "Just give me a moment." She turned away from the others, and after smoothing her hair and breathing in deeply, she was visually back to normal.

Pansy, Daphne and Theo were all looking at her, worry written all over their faces. The only one who pretended not to realise was, of course, a certain Mr. Malfoy Jr. who seemed to be paying extra special attention to the Ceremony. Alice followed Pansy's eye's to the front of the Hall, just in time to watch Blaise stroll over to their table. As Dumbledore cleared his throat to say something, Alice caught sight of a curious glint from the corner of her eye. Turning her attention to this glint, she realised that it was the light reflecting off a golden table knife that was being twirled between two familiarly pale fingers. Suddenly the knife that had been turning so gracefully, stopped. Alice looked up and was met, to her utter embarrassment, by a pair of silvery pools. Draco was looking her with an amused smirk, Alice somehow had a feeling that he had found her whole meltdown or freak-out, whatever you want to call it, profoundly amusing.

The feast had been _magical_! The food had just appeared on the long table. Just like that. For starters there had been variations of cheeses and breads, salads and dips. Alice had been slightly disturbed by the sight of both Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their, unnaturally enormous, cheeks. They reminded her of that muggle chipmunk cartoon that Harry always thought so funny, what was it called again? Oh, yes, Chip and Dale. Main course had been..._absolutely huge_! Poultry, meats, sweet corn, potatoes (mashed and roasted), soups, fish, a large variation of vegetables, eggs in any form you could think of, and shepherds pie, were only a few things the table had to offer. Sticky fingers and laughter was all around her. Strangely enough, she felt at home among her friends, as she also talked, ate and joked with them. As the main course popped away, desert appeared on the shiny golden platters. Many new eyes popped at the site of the bowls filled to the brim with all kinds of sweets you could possibly think up: Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, Ice Mice, Acid Pops, Liquorice Wands, the list goes on and on... There appeared to be _tons_ of ice creams in all colours of the rainbow, some of which even Alice hadn't tasted yet. Cup Cakes, Bubbling Cauldron Cakes and Fairy Cakes (not the icky muggle sort, no, the _real_ sort: Made by Fairies and sprinkled by their dust, if you ate enough, it's said you would start rising from the seat and floating around!) were piled high on cake stands.

Daphne's shriek made Alice cough and splutter, as she was about to swallow a chunk of marshmallow-gateaux. "Wha-? What's-?" She started, but Blaise's bubbling laughter cut her off. Her mouth, literally popped open when she saw what had caused Daph's horror stricken expression: a cluster of snakes were slithering in and around the goblets and plates.

"Why, in the name of Merlin, are there _snakes_ on the table! That can't possibly be allowed by the Board of Governors!" This panicky outbreak by Alice was met with even more of Blaise's hysterical laughter.

"Are you serious Dorchester? Look at them, they're JELLY! Jelly-Snakes!" A mocking eyebrow met her.

"Oh. Well...why are they moving then, ey? Tell me _that_ Malfoy!"

Before Draco could retaliate Theo cut in with one of his smart explanations. "It's a spell. Wizards do generally make use of them."

"Oh haha! Drop the sarcasm Theo."

"Fine. 'Propero Epulae'-It's a movement charm, specifically for food, it means 'move food'. The counter-charm would be 'Desino' meaning 'stop'.

"Ok ok, you never needed to go into detail."

Wondering what these curious...things tasted like, Alice caught one and popped it in her mouth. _"Mmmmh...not bad. I wonder if that's the same spell they use on chocolate frogs? Better not ask Theo though, or I'll get some terribly long answer again."_

The Evening proceeded in a warm and peaceful manner, until Dumbledore clapped his bony hands together and announced the feast as over and ordered all first years to follow their respectable house prefects.

Hundreds of fellow students were pushing and shoving to get to their cozy beds and Alice found it quite hard to keep to her prefect. Two metres away she caught sight of Harry's familiar face. "I'll be back in two secs. Don't wait up." She hastily said to Pansy.

"But Alice! You can't just-" But Alice was already gone.

"Harry! Harry _wait_! Harry, look I'm - Harry!" But he just shot her a distant glance and turned back to chatting happily to some tubby kid. People were streaming around her like a gushing waterfall and she came to realise that she didn't have a clue where her prefect was, let alone the common room. Alice spun around on her heels as somebody grabbed her elbow and started dragging her out of the hall. It was Blaise.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking? Didn't you listen to Dumbledore? You were supposed stick with your group! It can't get more simple than that, can it? Jeez, Alice, you could have got lost or something! Who knows what sort of things are lingering behind closed doors! This place is massive! Have you seen it? Plenty of space to get lost here, I reckon!" He rambled on and on...and on. Until they reached a stone wall in the dungeons (surprise! surprise!) covered with a tapestry of the Slytherin crest.

"Pureblood" Blaise muttered hastily.

"Wha-?" But Alice's unasked question was answered as the grey bricks shifted and turned to create a fancy looking archway into the common room. The way the bricks moved reminded her profoundly of the Leaky Cauldron gateway to Diagon Alley.

"You need to go down those stairs, that's where the girl dorms are. You're sharing a room with Pansy, Daphne and that Bulstrode girl." Blaise informed her, pointing to their right.

"Ok. Good night Blaise."

"Nighty night, and don't let the bed-bugs bite!" He grinned.

"I'll try my best." Alice smirked as she sleepily made her way to the stairs. "Oh, and Blaise?" She turned back.

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

After smiling knowingly at each other for a final time, they both turned to got to bed. Alice could never really remember what happened after that. Only flashes: Pansy's tired face, getting changed and then the comforting warmth as she slipped under her covers...with a single silver tear lingering on her cheek...

* * *

Chapter 6 is on the way! Are you excited? You should be!

I'm guessing that most of you don't speak latin (neither do i by the way, so i'm sorry for any mistakes) so here are the translations (and the idea behind them) of the spells and potions mentioned in this chapter. (oh, and for your information i made them up so you won't actully find them in the book.)

Angelus Consisto Excessum=Angel of Death, This is a spell that is used for killing, but it can only be used by ministry approved officials (there's a charm that makes sure of that)

Obligatus Palam Pravus= Bound to Evil, this shows the spell caster if the receiving person is a Death Eater. it is mainly used by aurors but can be deflected easily.

Decorus Mens Mentis= Beautiful Mind, this potion gives the drinker a feeling of beauty, without physically changing ones appearance. it is commonly used by people with confidence issues about their looks.


	6. Karma or Coincidence?

Chapter 6 is up! Woohoo! Sooo…once again I'm really sorry that this Chapter took so long but I had really bad Writer's Block. Also I would like to remind you all to PLEASE REVIEW! It really keeps me going.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related, or anything that might pop up along the way.

Happy Reading Guys! alicerosemalfoy xxx

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Karma Or Coincidence?**_

_When I decided not to tell Harry of my Hogwarts letter, I had no idea what I was getting myself into...**  
**_

Excited chattering could be heard. Alice stirred under her covers, pulling them up under her chin. She took in a deep breath through her nose. Sniff. The linens smelled odd…not in a bad way, just different. _"This isn't my room." _Alice's eyes snapped open, her pupils contracting from the sudden onslaught of light. She sat up, leaning back on her elbows, and looked around her. Pansy, Daphne and that Millicent girl were bustling around the square dormitory room. As their rooms were in the dungeons and had no windows, the source of light was coming from a large black chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh! You're finally awake Alice! We were about to wake you, weren't we?" Pansy looked at Daphne who smiled and nodded.

"We've still got an hour 'till breakfast starts. We thought we'd go up to the common room and see what the boys are up to. You might want to get dressed though first." Daphne advised. Alice just nodded, trying to adjust to the situation.

She pulled the covers off of herself, swung her legs over the side of her small, single bed, placed her bare feet on the cool, flagged stone floor and pushed off. Standing, she rubbed her eyes and surveyed their room in more detail.

Their chambers were square, generously proportioned and built with a light grey stone, the floor was flagged with massive stones . In the centre of the room was a large, square carpet. It was a dark green and lined with silver stitching, the Slytherin House colours. There were four, four poster beds, all of which were also fashioning the Slytherin colours. At the foot of their sleeping arrangements were their trunks with all of their stuff. Alice noticed two doors set into the walls. One of them she recognised as the entrance, the other she supposed was the en-suite bathroom.

Hogwarts! She was _finally _at Hogwarts!

"_Not too shabby!" _Alice was impressed. She had always imagined the dungeons to be cold and unwelcoming, but it was actually quite cosy. Okay, so the floor _was _a bit on the chilly side, but what did you expect living in dungeons?

"Pretty impressive huh?" Pansy had noticed her surprised expression.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet!" Daphne chirped "The bathroom is heavenly!"

After Alice had rummaged around in her neatly packed chest, pulled out and put on her uniform, Alice was fully dressed.

She was just tying a green ribbon into her dark hair when Pansy spoke up: "Ooooh, Alice! How did you know to pack that _exact _shade of green? I thought you didn't know you'd be in Slytherin! Anyways. It suits your hair ever so nicely!"

"Well, I have ribbons in every shade they come in. This particular one just matched the uniform. Alice grinned.

"Are you finished?" Daphne asked as Alice tied the bow. "Breakfast starts in only thirty minutes and I'm _starving_!"

"Yea! Sure, let's go." The four girls walked up a flight of stairs, and found themselves standing on one side of the very large Slytherin common room. On the other side Alice caught sight of another flight of stairs. _"That must be the entrance to the boy's dorms." _As if to prove her suspicion, a cluster of bed-headed boys came grumbling up the stairs…all of course, except one. Malfoy was in the lead, hair gelled back neatly, uniform in pristine pressed condition and head held high. On either side of him shuffled a bedraggled Blaise and ruffled Theodore, both wearing expressions of extreme fatigue. Bringing up the rear were the Tweedles Crabbe and Goyle, both of which looked like, for lack of better words, lumps of sweaty dough.

Theodore broke the silence first. "Oh, sorry we're so late. Overslept a bit." he said with an awkward grin. "Blaise wouldn't get up, just kept on mumbling on about Yorkshire pudding or something." Draco added, smirking at his sleepy dorm mate. Blaise made a shocked face "Hey, now that's not fair. I just can't help that Yorkshire pud tastes so yummy. And anyways, who was it that couldn't be parted from his precious hairbrush." With a disapproving glare at Blaise, Draco swaggered out of the common room without another word. Blaise, with a careless shrug at Theo and a "Well, it's true" , followed Draco's example with Theodore at his side and shadowed by Pansy, Daphne and Alice.

Glancing over her shoulder for a last look at her new 'living room', Alice was caught off guard by an unexpected display of emotion: Millicent, who hadn't said a single word since their arrival, was being protectively hugged by none other than Crabbe and Goyle.

Shifting her weight from one foot to another, she felt she was intruding on a very intimate moment.

Her tummy rumbled. _"I had better get to breakfast, or I'll miss it." _With that thought in mind, Alice hurried out of the common room, her steps echoing off the walls.

She was about to declare herself as lost in the endless web of dungeon tunnels, when she heard a very familiar drawl.

"He's such a pompous idiot! Did you see him just sauntering in here , behaving like the Minister of Magic, though I suppose he doesn't even know who _he _is! And then scarhead and his new crony the Weasel try to pick a fight with me! ME! Does he know who I am!"

"Statistically they wouldn't have a chance, seeing as you -." Came Theodore's voice.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk about Potter like that in front of Alice. She's quite upset." Blaise interrupted.

"That's exactly why we should!" Pansy's shrill voice rung down the corridors.

"It's just going to upset her even more and you know it."

"She's not here now though, is she?" Daphne piped up.

"No, but I'm just saying…"

An unsatisfied "Hmph" could be heard from Draco which ended the conversation.

Alice was thankful for having Blaise as her friend but he was no Harry. Nonetheless she chose that moment to catch up with them, reminding a starving Daphne of the breakfast they were going to.

Five minutes later they were still walking in the dungeons, none of them really having any idea where exactly they were or where to go. Everyone of them was secretly following Draco, not aware that the others were doing the same thing and too proud to admit it.

It was common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy was on the Board of School Governors and had often taken his son with him to the school. Rumour had it that he was showing Draco all the secret passageways and hidden mysteries the school had to offer…So, they all just assumed he knew the way.

Ten minutes later and slightly late, the group finally found their way to breakfast.

Eating porridge with honey and sipping Pumpkin Juice, the girls were having a stimulating conversation about make-up. "So, I got this new lip-gloss, you know, the one from 'Aurora Beauty'. It's brilliant! I have no idea where it was all my life!" Pansy sighed over her Juice.

"Oh? The new collection one? Yea, I heard about that. It's supposed to be really glittery!" Alice stated excitedly .

"Oh, it is. Definitely!"

At the same time; Blaise leaned over to Draco and Theodore, and asked in hushed tones: "Did I get that right, or are they talking about lip-gloss?"

"I think you did." Draco whispered back.

"What in the name of Merlin, is sooo exiting about some lip-gloss? I mean, it's just some sticky shiny stuff they put on their lips, quite gross if you ask me."

"It's girls, Blaise, they just do some very strange stuff. We don't have to understand it." Theo shrugged.

Back at the girl's conversation Daphne was about to ask what flavour this stirring new product had, when she was cut short by Dumbledore's clapping for attention.

"Good morning everyone!" His voice boomed. "And what a _very_ special morning it is indeed, above all for our new first years! Your Heads of Houses will be making their way around shortly with your new timetables, just after they finish their 'start of day' tea; Isn't that right Professor McGonagall?" The Headmaster enquired cheekily, turning around to look at the Professor.

She could be seen , with her hand frozen in mid-air holding a dainty teacup to her thin lips, looking awfully embarrassed. The whole Hall erupted in giggles, hoots and generally very loud laughter. Amongst all this one could clearly hear someone from the Gryffindor table shouting: "Good one Dumbledore!"

To which the smiley old man replied with a humble "Why thank you both Fred and George." He chuckled, sitting back down on his throne, for that was what it looked like, and popping some sort of sweet into his mouth.

No five minutes later and Professor Snape, their greasy haired, Head of House, came down from the teacher's table, his black robes billowing behind him like an angry shadow.

He moved to the back of the table, distributing timetables, up towards where Alice and the gang sat.

"We're so lucky to have Snape as our Head of House! Father tells me that he had a dreadful Head when he came here: a total wimp and so easily manipulated, a wonder why he even was a Slytherin. Doesn't seem worthy. Of course he's long retired now and gone into hiding. Just like Father said: a wimp!" Draco reported.

"I feel greatly honoured Draco." Snape said in a deep voice, towering behind Malfoy. "I have your timetables here, I think you'll find them rather…interesting." He smirked.

Snape handed the sheets of parchment out to the others, who glanced at them and groaned but at the same time giggled and smirked…if that's possible.

"_What in the name of Merlin are they laughing at? What's supposed to be so interesting?" _Alice wondered.

"Check this." Blaise handed her, her copy of their timetable.

Alice's eyebrows disappeared under her hairline, a stunned expression spreading. _"Oh. Wow! Well this really is interesting…"_ First they had a double class potions with the Gryffindors, later on then Flying with the Gryffindors, and finally Care of Magical Creatures…with the Gryffindors. _"Brilliant. So much for avoiding them…"_

Pansy leaned over to her and whispered: "I think that's what they call karma."

"I think that's what they call an unlucky coincidence." Alice whispered back.

"We'll see." Pansy raised her eyebrow.

-S-

"Snape is said to favour the Slytherins over any other House." Daphne said as she, Pansy and Alice sat around a circular table on the left side of the potions lab. It had just so happened that all the Gryffindors had hogged the right side, so they didn't really have much of an option, how terribly rude of them.

"What did you think? He's a Slytherin himself, oh the joy when the cocky brats over there realise." Pansy waved at a chubby Gryffindor kid, who nearly fell off his chair in fright.

"He shouldn't favour us though. It's illegal…I think." Alice countered.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport. You'll see, it'll be funny." Blaise stuck his grinning head in between them.

"Stop listening in on our conversations Zabini. It's a bad habit of yours!" Pansy flicked his forehead.

"How is it a habit, if I only did it once?"

"I'm not an idiot Blaise, you did it at breakfast too. Making fun of our, I'll let you know - very important - topics." Pansy nodded.

"Hush." Snape let his eyes wander across the dungeon room as he practically glided in.

The room fell deadly silent - instantly.

"I have a few…rules," Snape began as he sat behind his desk, glaring at the Gryffindors, who shrank away under his beady eyes. "…which you will be well done by to follow."

"_Merlin, he's intimidating. Note to self: never break his rules and never get on his wrong side." _Alice swallowed nervously as Snape shifted his hair-raising gaze to the Slytherins.

After a very long and very scary pause, he went on: " Do not even think about speaking out of terms. Do not blunder around my class like lost Augrey's. Do not add substances to your potions that are not to be added. Do not even _dare_," here he shot a thunderous glare around the room, "to take, 'borrow' or actively steal things from my personal supplies."

The class nodded in unison, too terrified to even lift a finger. "Good to know you all understood. I will now take the register. I recommend you not to chit-chat as this will have not so pleasant consequences." He warned them.

As the slimy Professor reached Harry's name, he paused, and then said softly "Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco and the boys all snorted into themselves.

"Can you guys not contain yourselves?" Daphne hissed, glancing up at their teacher who had proceeded taking the roll.

"Don't worry about Snape. As you said yourself, he won't dock points. Especially not off me." Draco smirked back at her.

"Quit being such a prat Malfoy. You're not _that _special!" Alice mocked him.

"You'd be surprised…" Draco cocked an eyebrow at her. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mature."

"Can I have silence, please!" Whispered the deep voice of their Head of House. Alice turned her attention to the front of the room, expecting Snape to be looking at her, but he was in fact glaring at Harry, Granger and that Weasley boy.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking."

"But!" Harry started, "The Slytherins were having a conversation too!"

"Tell me Potter, would you jump off a Hippogriff if your friends did it too?"

"If it meant I could save them." Harry looked slightly confused at the question posed to him.

"Five more point from Gryffindor, for pure stupidity."

"Wha - ?" Harry was about to protest, but was cut off.

"Quiet Potter. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He addressed the class. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach…which I seriously doubt." He muttered under his breath, which caused the chubby Gryffindor boy from earlier to whimper like a Flobberworm.

Alice smiled at the poor boy, it seemed Pansy had really made him nervous, though on closer inspection he didn't look like the brave sort of kid.

"Potter!" sneered Snape suddenly, inspecting his wand. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Without hesitation Alice's hand shot up like a snidget on a Quidditch pitch. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of Draco's and that Granger girl's hand coming up at the exact same time. In fact, Granger looked like she was about to fall off her chair in total anticipation and eagerness. _"Pathetic." _Alice thought, disgusted., turning her attention back to Snape.

"I don't know, sir." said Harry, his face blank with a hint of confusion. Alice watched as the Potions Master's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame _clearly _isn't everything." He tapped his wand slowly on Harry's desk, as he did so, Alice heard Draco clearly sniggering behind her.

"Malfoy! Stop laughing, give him a chance." She hissed, "And you too!" Alice glared at Blaise and the rest of the boys, who all wore expressions of great bemusement.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry's, once again, confused expression just triggered another onslaught, of this time, right out laughter from the boys. Alice rolled her eyes; this was _exactly_ why she hadn't wanted to be in Slytherin…

"I don't know, sir." came Harry's reply.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape taunted, striding up and down in front of Harry's desk, his cloak billowing. Draco's hand was lazily lolling in the air, while Alice's and Granger's were fiercely competing for the most height and attention, only to be flat out ignored by their teacher.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs-bane?" Professor Snape questioned, turning towards the Gryffindors so suddenly that the chubby boy twitched nervously.

"I don't know," Harry surrendered quietly, "but I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?" He indicated towards Granger, who was literally standing on the tips of her toes and waving both her hands about. Draco was, by this time, falling over himself in hysterics…nothing Alice could say or do would be able to stop him.

Granger was totally embarrassing herself, her face looked so desperate it was sad to watch and urgent little ' Uhh! Uhh!' noises were escaping her lips. As I said, quite sad, really.

"Sit down." Snape snapped, flicking his wand and causing Granger to fall mute with an outraged expression on her face.

"Mister Malfoy," he slowly turned, "tell Mister Potter here what I would get if I added powdered root asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

"Sir, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. The only potion known to counter it's effects is the Wiggenweld Potion."

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin. Now, Miss Dorchester," the Potions Master turned towards her, causing Alice to swallow nervously, "tell Mister Potter where you would look if I told you to find a bezoar."

"Alright, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. However, it is fairly rare and will not protect you from all poisons." Alice explained, remembering exactly what her tutor had told her about bezoars two years back.

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin."

Alice looked around and saw that Pansy and Daphne were both giving her a thumbs up.

"Mister Nott," Snape continued, "I'm confident that you will be able to enlighten Potter on the following question: What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"

"Monkshood and wolfs-bane are exactly the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite. The wolfs-bane potion is used to subdue the effects of werewolves by making them submissive and, so, harmless to people around them. The wolfs-bane potion was invented by Damocles in the mid 1970's and is one of the most complex potions to brew." Theo recited lazily. Alice frowned at this, confused. What Theo had said was completely correct. She knew that he hadn't had private tutoring, so how in the name of Merlin did he know that kind of stuff?

"_Note to self: Look into Theo's source of information."_

"Absolutely correct Mister Nott, another ten points to Slytherin for that outstanding answer." turning back to the Gryffindors, Snape snapped, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone started rummaging around in their bags, searching for quills and parchment. As Alice was dipping her dove feather quill in the inkwell, she heard Snape say: "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

"_It's not fair the way he treats them like that and obviously prefers us. I could have been in Gryffindor, but I guess I was lucky in a way. Just by chance a few select people get to be favoured and the rest tortured. I don't get it."_

Their first potions lesson had gone quite well actually. There had been a few awkward glances and glared shared between Harry and Alice, but all in all, the lesson had been pretty simple.

Professor Snape had split them all into pairs and directed them to brew a ridiculously easy potion to cure boils. Alice got teamed up with Blaise, who, instead of crushing the snake fangs, found it highly amusing to wave them in front of Pansy, causing her to squeal in disgust. Snape was not impressed at this. In fact, Malfoy seemed to be the only person who was spared of criticism.

"This is _so _not fair! My potion is just as good his!" Alice complained to Pansy over the table, after Snape had chastised her for tipping over her scales in an attempt to avoid Blaise's waggling fangs. Pansy just shrugged helplessly in response, handing Crabbe a bunch of nettles.

"Silence," Snape's voice reverberated around the room, "everyone, look here at how well Mister Malfoy has stewed his horned slime is building up at the top of the bubbles, a per-"

But the class' attention was no longer on Malfoy's oh-so-perfect potion, for foul smelling smoke and a loud hissing noise was filling the dungeon.

The chubby boy, whose name apparently was Neville, had turned out to be rather gifted in messing things up. Alice watched as bright blue goop melted his pewter cauldron and slowly dripped, plop by slow plop, onto the dungeon floor where it sizzled for a moment, before spreading _way _too quickly!

"It burned a hole in my shoe!" Alice shrieked, backing away.

"Come up, Alice, hurry!" Daphne exclaimed, holding out her hand from where she was standing on her potions table. Alice, not having to be told twice, clambered onto her table, being careful not to knock over her own potion in the process.

So there they were, a bunch of five eleven year old first years, standing huddled together on a potions table. Not something you saw everyday. Blaise had scrambled on after Alice immediately, with Draco in tow, who had then in turn lifted Pansy on after him. Sadly, Theo was left confined to a wobbly chair, looking less than jovial. As for Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent, they had found refuge on the other table.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, drawing everyone's attention back to the poor Gryffindor boy, Neville, who had been absolutely drenched in the acidic gunk, and whose face was bursting out in hideous red bumps and boils.

With a sharp flick of his wand, Snape had the room cleared up again to the immense relief of his students.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" growled Snape, indicating with a nod of his head that it was safe to return to floor level. "Get him to the Hospital wing, Finnegan." he spat at the boy standing next to Neville.

As Neville hobbled, whimpering, out of the classroom, Snape turned to Harry.

"Potter's in for it now." Alice heard Draco mutter.

"He can't possibly be. He didn't _do_ anything!" She hissed at him.

"Exactly my point, Dorchester." Malfoy smirked.

And as if to prove his point Snape slowly growled: "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?"

At this point, Malfoy raised is brow at Alice as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Alice watched Harry open his mouth in protest, and she hoped with all her might he wouldn't say anything he'd regret later, but luck had struck because he closed it again.

"Sorry, Professor," Alice piped up, "but I really don't think Harry did anything wrong!"

"Don't you now, Miss Dorchester?" Snape raised his eyebrow at her.

"No I don't! We were supposed to work in teams of two to three, and Harry was paired with Weasley so it wasn't really his responsibility to watch over Neville. I don't see how deducting a point for a mistake that wasn't his is fair…Professor, sir."

"_You've done it now. Oh no! I'm going to get detention on my first day! What ever will I tell Daddy?"_

Before their Potions Master could respond, Harry exclaimed, storming at her: "I don't need you! I don't need you to protect me! I don't need you to stand up for me, And I certainly don't need or want your help! I don't want you in my life, Alice! Go away! Leave. Me. _Alone_!" Harry's eyes were ablaze with emotion as he struggled to free himself from Weasley's restraining grip on his arm.

"You know what, Harry? I don't recognize you anymore!" She took a daring step towards him, "What did I do to be treated like this? Pray, do tell, because I have no idea!" Alice chocked on the lump in the back of her throat.

Before the situation could spin out of hand, Snape stepped in.

"That's _quite_ enough." He let his eyes wander between Harry and Alice. "Class dismissed. Miss Greengrass, please escort Miss Dorchester back to your dormitory."

"Are you alright? Don't mind him, he'll come around" Daph whispered as she tugged Alice out into the corridor towards their common room.

Harry was about to leave the classroom with Weasley, when Snape turned back to him. "Not so fast Potter. Come here." So Harry reluctantly turned.

"I will not tolerate further havoc in my class, do you understand, Potter? And you can be sure that your Head will be hearing of this incident. Don't expect special treatment. Are we clear?" Snape growled menacingly, leaning over his desk.

"Yes Professor." Harry mumbled before turning to leave his new least favourite class.

-S-

"Isn't it exciting?" Daphne exclaimed. "Dad's never let me fly higher than a few feet before! I wonder if we'll be learning cool tricks, or how to play Quidditch." She babbled.

The group of Slytherins were currently walking down towards the Quidditch pitch where they were to have their first official flying lesson.

"Daph, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I doubt we'll be learning any sort of tricks anytime soon. The Mudbloods have never even seen a Cleansweep, so we'll most likely be learning how to even get one off the floor." Blaise chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Blaise! Don't call them that! It's disgusting to refer to them that way, call them Muggleborn if you must!" Alice scowled, pulling her cloak more tightly around herself.

This was followed by some indistinct mumbling by the others. An hour had passed since the incident during potions, and Alice had sunk into utter grumpiness making her totally unapproachable. So this meant that Blaise and the gang were treading carefully around her, scared that she was a ticking time bomb.

"We're early." Crabbe stated, looking around the empty Quidditch pitch.

Malfoy strode over to the two rows of school brooms lying on the lawn. "I can't believe we have to fly with these…things. I'm mean, just look at them!" He picked one up, inspecting it. "They're so old and battered, quite frankly, I'm surprised it's even allowed. They can't possibly be safe!" He complained.

"It's school standard." Theodore shrugged.

"Don't worry, Draco, we'll be able to bring our own brooms next year." Pansy assured him.

"We could have better brooms if the board of governors actually _did_ something about it." Alice scoffed, frowning spitefully.

"We could have better students too, but you know Dumbledore, he'll let any old riff-raff in these days." Draco stared pointedly at Alice before his eyes flicked to a group of Gryffindors making their way towards them.

"Speak of the Devil." he raised an eyebrow, striding across the pitch towards the huddle.

Alice watched as he snatched something from Neville's hand.

"What's he got?" Goyle squinted, the crease of a frown forming.

"Come on." Blaise called, already a few feet ahead of them. "Let's investigate."

When they reached the edge of the pitch, Draco was boasting.

"Last summer, I was practising Quidditch on my own, _personal_, pitch with my cousins, when I saw the snitch about five hundred feet above me. Of course, being as skilled as me I darted straight up on my Nimbus 1999 and caught it single-handedly." he threw the ball he had taken from Neville high up in the air, and caught it in his left hand, smirking. "It was child's play really." he continued. "I was just dodging a bludger my cousin had sent my way, when I found myself in the path of a curious muggle flying machine. I believe it to be called a Helicopter. Anyways, I was startled as father has set up various, _complicated_, spells to keep out muggles. So I was forced to dive headlong towards the ground." he puffed out his chest. "If I hadn't acted so instinctively it may have cost me my life." he informed them dramatically. "Father was _furious_ of course, he blames the ministry officials."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Line up by the brooms please!" Came a female voice from behind. "Hurry up!"

"Catch." Draco said, tossing the clear ball over his shoulder to Neville, who, of course, dropped it.

"What kind of ball was that?" Blaise asked, looking back at the Gryffindor boy.

"Just an old Remembrall. Nothing exciting." Draco shrugged, coming to a stop next to a shabby school broom.

Seeing that everyone had a broom, the teacher started, "I am Madam Hooch, and will be teaching you how to fly. But before that you must learn how to control your broom." she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Stick out your right hand over it , and say 'UP!'"

Well that had been a very interesting Flying lesson to say the least. The Gryffindor boy Neville had turned out to be a complete failure concerning controlling his broom, leaving him with a broken wrist in the Hospital wing for the second time that day. Draco had stolen the injured boy's Remembrall causing Harry to flare up again. This in turn resulted in the two boys having a fly-off and Harry being called away by McGonagall. This, of course, resulted in Draco being extraordinarily smug. Yes indeed, an eventful class.

-S-

"Good morning class! I'm Professor Kettleburn and I'll be teaching you Care of Magical Creatures." said the small, greying man.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, like it's safe to trust a guy with teaching us to care for a bunch of beasts if he hardly has any limbs left."

The Professor ignored Draco's rude comment and continued. "As I'm sure some of you are aware, you were originally not meant to have this class until your third year, but Professor Dumbledore found it better to begin with this line of education quite a bit earlier. So," he clapped his mangled hands together "to start your long journey on the road of Care of Magical Creatures we will begin with studying the Puffskein."

Before anyone could get in another word, Weasley piped up: "I had one of them once, but what happened to it? Fred used it for Bludger practise."

"Didn't know you could afford a pet, Weasley. From what I hear you can hardly keep the rain from leaking through your roof." Draco mocked.

Professor Kettleburn looked around nervously. "Alright, so now we've already learned from Mister Weasley here that Puffskeins are a popular choice of pet. Does anyone know any more?"

Alice's hand shot up, a whole explanation on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Do share." Alice's arm dropped like lead. He had _completely_ ignored her.

"The Puffskein is found worldwide." Frizz-girl started. "It's spherical in shape and covered in soft, custard-coloured fur. It is a docile creature that has no objection to being cuddled or thrown about." at this point Weasley nodded in confirmation "A Puffskein is easy to care for and emit's a low humming noise when contented. From time to time a very long pink tongue will emerge from the depths of the Puffskein and snake through the house searching for food."

"And," the Professor interrupted her, "do you know what a Puffskein eats?"

"Well, a Puffskein is a scavenger that will eat anything from leftovers to spiders."

"And it loves eating your bogies too!" Weasley added enthusiastically, causing the girls to squeal in disgust.

"Yes, yes, quite right. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The class continued with the girls first refusing to go anywhere near the cute animals for fear of getting their nose picked, but soon warmed to them as they heard the soft humming of the Puffskeins.

Alice did finally get the chance to tell her Professor of her own old Puffskein, Bubbles, which disappeared 'mysteriously' three years ago. James had told her Bubbles had gone on a long and revitalising vacation. Yeah, right.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. Review please! It really makes my day!**


End file.
